Paradox in Paradise
by Psyche-Zeroh
Summary: "Do you believe in Faeries?" He looked grimly amused. As if he already knew the answer. "You mean those tiny, winged things that grant wishes?" Amu asked. He rolled his eyes, standing up. "No. Look up the 'Gancanagh'."- The Gancanagh have an addictive toxin in their skin that make the humans they seduce literally addicted to them. Amu swallowed. Things just got sexual.
1. Stuff Happens

**_(Hi guys... I'm back? xD Writing again... Yaaay? Just wanted to explain the usual._**

**_I don't own this anime. I never, ever will. This is a fanfiction. Some of the characters probably will NOT act like their character, blah, blah, blah. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flaming is not. I hope you like this new one.. I'm debating on whether or not it should be a short story or not... ENJOY!)_**

**_Btw:_**

**_Amu: 17- Seiyo Academy_**

**_Ikuto: ?_**

* * *

The music was absolutely beautiful. Too beautiful to be real, actually.

Amu looked up from her book, confused. The real question was- Where was it coming from? This was a park, so it really _wasn't _unnatural to hear someone practicing or performing; the only detail that made Amu confused was the time. It was just about three in the morning. Just about. Way too early in the day for someone to be playing here.

Amu closed her book, and shut off her reader's light. She had reason herself to be out so early. Right this very minute, she wouldn't doubt that her parents were stoned off their asses, screaming at each other. Being the only child in a house full of addicts wasn't uncommon, but it was hard work to put up with. Especially if you wanted to _keep_ your brain cells. She kicked up her feet, jumping off of the swing she was on, stuffing her book under her arm and shoving her reader's light in her back pocket. She looked around curiously, trying to get a good sense of where the music was coming from.

It wasn't hard to pinpoint the source, though. After all, the park was hardly big enough to contain two birthday parties worth of people. There were two rows of pine bushes that separated the _park_, from the soccer field. Amu simply stepped through the bushes and dead twigs and pine needles. She stopped and gaze at the length of space that was in front of her. She couldn't fully appreciate the view though.

"Some soccer field," she muttered under her breath. You'd think that the main point of a soccer field **being** a soccer field would be because of the flat area and nicely cut grass.

But since this park was hardly tended to, the grass grew immeasurable lengths in some areas, and the ground was beyond flat. There were small hills, and dips in the ground. Two nets were carelessly tossed opposite of each other, vines weaving their way through the diamond-like netting.

_Soccer field._ Amu snorted, and rolled her eyes. Fuck logic, right? Her steps halted for two reasons.

1.) She was about to trip over a catch in the grass and break her neck.

and 2.) There was an extremely hot- no _beautiful_ guy standing in the center of one of the hills, playing his _beautiful_ music on a _beautiful_ violin.

Amu blinked hard, and tightened her grip on her book, standing up straighter. An inside voice chided at her. _'You wanted to know who was playing that music so early; now you know. Now you can take your leave.' _Oh, how she loved her reasonable side. 'Twas a shame she was going to ignore it.

She walked closer to the boy, trying to make her steps look carefully planned as to where she stepped. She assessed him with her eyes, biting her lip shyly.

His hair was an unnatural color. Bluish purple. But it was silky-looking, which made the color not that important. His skin was the color of Hazelnut coffee, and he was tall. Taller than her, most likely; but not_ too-too_ tall. The only other few things she took notice of was his clothing. They were beyond weird. Weird for her, anyway. He looked as if he wore two tunics, instead of one. The one underneath was long sleeved, she'd guess. The fabric tied together at his wrists. The two tunics contrasted greatly together. While the long sleeved tunic was the exact color of the night sky, the one on top of that; the short sleeved tunic, was the color of the morning, if not darker. To Amu, rope seemed to be tied at his waist, pulling his outfit all together., slimming him down. Both tunics were long and brushed the grass as he swayed along while playing his flute. A single earring glistened under the beam of the moon, while the melody of his tune pitched high as the speed quickened to an abrupt stop before starting back up, nice and soft. Amu felt herself fall into the music and she blushed at the boys' sensual expression. It was both peaceful and full of mysteries. Amu shook her head, having not heard nearly enough of his music, but still needing to go home. When she turned, that was when the music stopped abruptly for the second time. Only this time, she heard a faint intake of breath.

"You there! The one with the book!" The boy called, bounding down the hill with such grace- as if the mere thought of him tripping over his tunic was unthinkable. The way he spoke was as if there were more than just he and she in the field.

Amu turned and raised an eyebrow expectantly, only slightly confused. "Yes?"

He stopped a few feet from her and respectfully bowed his head. Only when he lifted his head did she gasp and take a step back. _His eyes..._ They were bluer than sapphire itself. Bluer than the sky around them. She could see even the light-purplish flecks that surrounded the pupil, and it was then tat she fell in love with them. _Him _even! In fact, the amount of love she felt was starting to grow suspicious. Amu paused and looked down at the grass, eyebrows pulled together. She didn't just _'fall in love'_ with random 3a.m flute players.

"What is your name?" He asked curiously.

She blinked, keeping her eyes on the grass. "Hinamori."

"Hinamori?" She looked up when he said her name. His face was incomprehensible, and she bit her lip. She told him what she wouldn't tell any stranger. Eye candy or not.

"Hinamori Amu. Just call me Hinamori, please."

He looked at her for a few more silent moments, before flashing a brilliant smile. "Hinamori. Pretty."

He bowed his head, almost shyly, before looking back at her. "Did you enjoy my music? Was it to your liking?"

"I did...Don't you think it's a little to early for that, though?" It was a good question. Looking at her watch, she saw that it was nearing 4.

"It's never too early to listen to a song." He replied calmly.

She frowned, shaking her head, "that's not what I think. I think music should be played at a certain time of day. No one will enjoy your song if you play it so early. Everyone will be asleep." She shifted her weight to the right, and sighed, changing the subject. "And... You didn't tell me your name."

His eyes gleamed and he gave a slow, sexy smile. "Does it really matter?"

Before she knew it, a blush was staining her cheeks. "It does!" She replied haughtily, folding her arms crossed her chest, her book falling onto the ground. "You asked for mine."

He blinked, and for the first time seemed off guard. She could've sworn she saw a moment of confusion flash across his features before leaving an expression of seduction in it's wake. "That's merely because your name was important to me, Amu. And such a lovely name it is. Have I said that, already? It fits you."

Am u's face was burning, and she bit the inside of her lip. "Please just call me Hinamori, alright? It's what I'd prefer."

He grinned, stepping forward. "But it's not an absolute order, is it? I _must _call you by that name?"

Amu swallowed. Something was incredibly off about this guy. He had way too much sex appeal. Just the thought of him having any appeal struck her stupid. She didn't even date eye candy! It was one of her rules she'd given herself.

"Well... No." She stammered out finally. She'd seen too many guys dump and make fools of her friends and she wasn't about to go down that same, dramatic path. She preferred the guys that were considered 'nerds' in school. The guys that went unnoticed by everyone else. The guys who were easy to dump, if need be. Her friends disagreed with her methods, but she didn't care for it.

"Good," he said finally. "I prefer to go by the first names."

She blinked, raising an eyebrow again. "Why?"

He smiled softly, and stepped forward, holding out his hand. "Come, and I'll explain it further."

Something about his hand threw her off. Maybe she was just overcome with the lack of sleep, but it felt as if there was a ripple and pull in the air that made her want to step into his arms and relax. It made her want to be ready to be loved for the night. She stepped back immediately, shaking the strange thoughts out of her head, reaching down to pick up her book.

"Oh, no.. That's alright, thanks.." She said after a moment. "It's getting to be dawn, and I haven't slept yet... School's in a few hours, so..." She picked up her book, the cover of the cool jacket cooling her warm, clammy hands. She looked up at him and paused. The boys' face was worth laughing at if it wasn't the situation. He stared down at the hand he had reached out to her with as if it wasn't his hand. As if it had betrayed him greatly, and was ready to be amputated.

"Excuse me?" Amu asked hesitantly. She calmed a little when he looked up, seemingly normal. She figured she'd try again with his name. "Please tell me your name."

With a forced smile, he shook his head, shaking a finger. "I cannot tell you. Not yet."

"And why not?!" Amu asked impatiently.

He grinned. "Come back tomorrow and maybe I will explain."

Amu narrowed her eyes, and gazed at him suspiciously; if not for the lust she felt for him. She sighed and turned to leave without a word. Her book almost slipping from her hands when her foot got caught in some tangled, tall grass. _'So much for a smooth exit...'_ she thought whimsically.

"Come back tomorrow!" He called after her once again, his voice lost in the wind as she stepped back through the bushes and made her way out of the park, to home.

* * *

**Psyche: Whew.**

**Ikuto: -sighs-**

**Psyche: What's wrong? -blinks-**

**Ikuto: What's wrong? -turns to me- You left me and Amu stranded for a YEAR, dammit! Completely left us!**

**Psyche: -small voiced- But... I'm writing now...?**

**Ikuto: Yeah, after a YEAR! -throws hands in the air, looks at readers- Just read it, and R&R. -points to me, glaring- Us? We continue this conversation LATER.**

**Psyche: ;-; I-Ikuto...**

**Amu: -sleeping-**


	2. Determined

_**(Told you guys I'd write more frequently!**_

_**Ikuto: This doesn't count.**_

_**...**_

_**I don't own this anime. I never, ever will. This is a fanfiction. Some of the characters probably will NOT act like their character, blah, blah, blah. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flaming is not. ENJOY!)**_

* * *

The class tittered and seemed hyped up the next day. Fridays normally had this affect on most of the kids in my school. Amu sat at a solitary desk in the back, smiling and occasionally laughing at groups of people fooling around. Geometry was just about the only class she had all by herself, so to speak. She knew everyone there, but she wasn't entirely entitled or thrilled about starting a conversation with one of them. To her, the only thing these people were worth, was for a nice laugh.

She tapped her pen on her desk, looking down at the scribbles and blotches of ink on her notebook where her pen had exploded the other day.

_'Maybe I write with too much pressure,'_ She thought with amusement.

It was ninth period, second to last of her classes before school ended, and before kids screamed and laughed all the way to their cars or buses. Our teacher, Mrs. Tensuke, stood tall and lanky in front of the class with her black slacks and outrageous, colorful sweater on. She'd once told the class that she was making a devilish attempt at showing her 'swagger'... The kids laughed at her.

"You need to try a little bit harder then, Sensei." Said some boy, who always tried to make her look stupid in front of the dry-erase board.

Amu rolled her eyes and smiled a little. She thought it was actually kind of cute that Mrs. Tensuke was bold enough to try, even if it was pointless. She wasn't a big fan of style, so she couldn't really pitch in with the rest of her class. At least, she did but she wasn't completely obsessed with it. She differentiated between _'Absolutely raggedy'_, to _'Trying to hard'_. She knew the difference between the two well, but to her underwear, shirts and pants were modesty prisons, and shoes were glass-protectors. In fact, she hated the word _'Swag'_. It was getting about as old as_ 'Mojo'_ and _'Groovy'._ It became fluff in her vocabulary. Something she would never, ever need to use, and she could barely put up with those who said it constantly. She wanted to be able to dress anyway she felt like dressing, and not care f she was being made a fool of or not.

_'Like that strange boy and his tunic,' _she thought enviously.

Yes, that boy. Just that thought nearly bombarded her with the memory and dream of him the night before. How strange, and mysterious he was. Truthfully, 'mysterious' wasn't even the correct term for him. To her, he seemed like... Well... The embodiment of sex. A seductive **God**, if you will. Complete and utter eye candy.

And judging by his reaction when she denied his invitation to staying with him, she'd no doubt that he knew damn well what effect he had on her. Just the thought of him made her body warm, and her blood and heartbeat rush and pound in her ears. The way his eyes gazed confidently back into hers was mind boggling. She wished she would have taken his hand and experienced one hell of a night she just _knew_ he had planned for her. She wished she knew what it would have felt like to have his hand hold and caress her body as if she were only his and no one else's. As if she _belonged_ to him and only hi-

Amu coughed. "Oh, shit!" She yelled, her voice overpowering the teachers'.

Everyone in the class paused and looked back at her curiously. Amu's face reddened and she simply shook her head, putting her hand to her forehead, leaning on the desk for support.

"What was that all about?" She heard the teacher asked with agitation.

_'Since when did my thoughts get so... M rated?'_ She thought, apologizing to Mrs. Tensuke, and pondering that for most of the class period afterward. She seemed to be at a loss for explaining that to herself. Not only that, but did she really think going to see him again was a wise idea? Amu knew that something was really weird about that boy.

The boy who didn't want to give her a name, for starters. The boy who seemed to be the heart of all seductery. **(- Yes. I made that up.) **The boy who dressed weird and confidently. Who played so beautifully on his violin- not that that was weird, or anything. Amu supposed that the violin thing could've come as a hobby. But the rest? Absolutely not normal. And besides, she was sure that she didn't even feel that much of an attraction toward him, anyway.

He was completely full of himself. One of those types who use their attractions as weapons.

Her thoughts were cut short when the precise sound of a mono-toned violin pierced through tenth period's Photography room as if the walls were made of butter. The single note was like a knife to Amu's ears. It made her almost fling her computer mouse across the room. It made her want to cover her ears and scream.

"What_ is _that?!" A girl next to her shouted, covering her ears protectively in the process.

The teacher, Mr. Boise covered his ears as well, and tried to shake out the noise from his head, it seemed.

Amu was one of the first to get up and peer out of one of the big picture windows, gazing around the parking lot in search of something suspicious. But the noise stopped as soon as it had started, and Amu hadn't looked out of the window for more than a minute before she spotted a mop of bluish-purple hair. The sight didn't last long, either, as the strange boy and his unusual character flitted back into the small cluster of trees.

"Alright, alright class. Come and sit down for a moment. That was most likely a test fire-drill gone wrong." Mr. Boise was trying to say over the chatter.

Amu sat back into her seat and stared blankly at her computer screen. What was that all about? There was no test fire-drill. She knew that. In fact, she knew exactly what it was. There was no doubt in her that told her exactly _who _it was.

No name.

That's who. The only questions she wanted answered was on 'why'. Why did he have to play his violin so early in the morning? Why did he have to talk to her? Why did he dress weird? Why didn't he tell her his name? Why did her decide to show up at her _school_, for goodness sake? And then there was a 'how'.

...How did he know where she was?

Amu set her hand atop of her mouse, the other poised onto the set of keys on the keyboard. Maybe it wasn't _her_ he was there for. either way, she was going to find out what was happening, and what was going on. And she was going to find out _tonight_.

* * *

**Amu: AWW! Look at me, playing Inspector Gadget!**

**Ikuto: Kind of cute. -looks happier- I like your fantasies.**

**Amu: / Those aren't mine. It's all your fault.**

**Ikuto: I have a feeling this is going to be an M.**

**Psyche: No, no. -thinks about it- Weeell... -sighs- No. Depending on your definition of 'M'. I only planned for this story to get really steamy. For a short amount of time...**

**Ikuto: -displeased- ...**

**Amu: -shrugs- Fine with me.**

**Ikuto: You'll change your mind. You still owe me.**

**Psyche: -rolls eyes- Whatever you say, Ikuto.**

**Amu: -smiles- Please Read and Review. We would all very much appreciate it!**

**Ikuto: -opens mouth to speak-**

**Amu: -puts hand over his mouth- - Not this time. **

**Ikuto: :D Next time, then. -winks at readers-**


	3. The Meeting

_**(I'm still writing continuously. Does this count? :D**_

_**Ikuto: ...Possibly. Give it another chapter, and I'll think about it.**_

_**...**_

_**I don't own this anime. I never, ever will. This is a fan-fiction. Some of the characters probably will NOT act like their character, blah, blah, blah. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flaming is not. ENJOY!)**_

* * *

Amu grabbed her book off of her nightstand, shoving her purple reading light into her back pocket. She glanced over at her clock with a sigh.

Just a little past midnight.

Her mother was in the kitchen, leaning her back against the sink.

"Mom?" Amu asked, standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Amu."

Amu blinked. Great. Mom's not happy. "What's wrong?" She asked, mustering up as happy a tone she could.

"What's wrong?" Her mother mimicked angrily, her untidy, brown hair swinging along with the shake of her head. She turned toward the sink and cut on the water. "Your father isn't home yet, my daughter goes out for hours on end, doing God knows what, and I'm out of my fucking smokes!" Her voice had risen to a near shriek, and she tossed a clean cup from the drainer, back into the sink.

Amu bit down on the insides of her lip and turned away, walking through the living room. She grabbed her jacket off of the couch, having the feeling hat she was going to need it.

She glanced back at the kitchen, imagining her mother scrubbing the paint off of the dishes. She almost laughed, but gritted her teeth, a grim expression stitched to her face as she walked out the front door, slamming the screen behind her. There was no point in saying anything to her mom. No point in saying anything at all. Getting an attitude and starting an argument didn't and Wouldn't change the way her mother acted. It would just waste ten minutes of her life on the inevitable. And her life was wasted on enough as it was. Her only option was to stay quiet, and watch how everything unfolded. Being quiet was her only shield to staying out of the troubles and unnecessary dramas at both home and school.

Amu looked around the street with a sigh.

The streets were covered with dead leaves, and were soggy because of the rain they'd had a few days ago, so it didn't make the nice, comforting crunching noise when you walked on it. The leaves were pointless. Bits of trash and beer cans were scattered everywhere too. Typical. At least, typical where _she_ was. The neighborhood wasn't really that _bad_- but it wasn't really sanitary to stay in. The night normally bothered a lot of people if they were to walk the streets alone. Amu used to feel the same way until she found her park.

Amu's footsteps halted on the very curb of her park, and she felt the same way she always did when she saw it.

At ease, at home, and peacefully alone.

She stepped onto the sidewalk and immediately went to the children's area. She smiled as she hooked her fingers through six of many knotted diamonds that _made_ the slanted net. Amu gripped the small knots and climbed her way up to the plastic, rough brown 'floor' of the play-set. Scooting over, she stared through _those _little diamonds, looking at the moonlit mulch that was blanketed on the ground. She laid her legs in front of her, moving over so that they hung onto a shin, silver slide. She saw her reflection in one of the huge poles that supported the whole set, and winced.

It wasn't that she was ugly. She didn't think she was, and she didn't think anyone else thought she was, either. Seeing her reflection surprised her even though she was prepared for it. She didn't look at herself often, not even when she brushed her teeth with the giant, hideous mirror plastered right in front of her.

Staring at the pole, she saw her pale, milky face, and the bright pink contrasting with it. She sighed.

Her friends said she looked 'faded' when she was in the sun. Like she was a little more pigmented than albino. Amu wasn't bothered by it. She thought the moon was more... calming than the sun, and calm was all she wanted. She reached up and self-consciously smoothed down her hair.

Judging by he Moon's position in the sky, it was just about 2:35.

Still wanting time to read, she slid down the slide and took her book into her hands, pulled out her readers' light, and cracked the book open for a nice read.

**-Later-**

Amu looked up. "Huh?" She blinked a few times, words from her book still imprinted on the backs of her eyelids. She glanced over at the bushes and froze for a second before relaxing instantly. She smiled a little. "Uhm... Doesn't standing like that feel uncomfortable?" She asked the stranger quizzically.

The boy was poised with his back against the pine needles of the bush, with one leg crossed over the other. He stood straight and shook his head, with a smirk adorning his face. "No. Not at all." He nodded toward her book. "What are yo reading?"

"A book about Mythology." She said, closing the book. "Myths and legends." It wasn't technically a lie. There were a few myths lodged into the book.

He blinked and nodded once, stepping away from the bush. "Sounds like it would be interesting."

She shrugged, flashing her readers' light at him, particularly in his face. "Why are your eyes like that?" She couldn't help but ask. "Are those contacts, or...?" Her voice trailed off when he shook his head. His hair looked light and airy as he did so, and it made her blush thinking about how it would feel being run through her fingers.

"My eyes are natural, I assure you. But if you'd like me to change the color..." He squinted when the light hit his face again.

"Change the color? Get contacts?" Amu shook her head. "Your eye color is amazing. I've never seen such a blue. It reminds me of Aurora Borealis-y colors. I wish I had them." She wasn't a fan of her plain, hazel eyes.

He tilted his head a little. "Are humans always envious of what they can't have?"

She blinked. Are you inferring that you're not human, yourself?"

His eyes widened a little as if he'd said too much. "Well..." Resolve flashed on his face before she could blink, and he looked at her. Assessing her. "Aren't you cold?"

Amu had her jacket tied around her waist, and the hairs on her arms stood up. Goosebumps decorated her flesh. She shook her head. "No, not really. Aren't _you_ cold?"

He had _no_ coat. Just the same tunic she saw him in yesterday. He shook his head. "I don't really get cold easily." He smirked as if enjoying a joke only he would comprehend. "I know how to keep my body temperature up and in control."

"Yeah?" Amu wanted to be in on the joke too, so she tried to egg him on. "And how exactly do you do that?"

The boy looked** beyond **amused. "I'm delighted you asked." He looked more like on the verge of laughter. He held out his hand, and nodded his head toward the bushes. "Come, and we'll talk."

Amu stood up, setting her book on the slide, assured of it's safety. She looked at his hand, getting the same pull and ripple she had the other night. "I really don't want to...Uh... Touch you." She commented as politely as she could.

The expression he gave her sent her into small, impulsive giggles. Apparently no one had ever old him that they didn't want to touch him. "Sorry." He murmured, confusion in both his face and voice. "Alright then.." He dropped his hand and instead motioned towards the bush. "Ladies first."

"How polite." Amu muttered, stepping through the bushes, self-conscious of the radiating heat near her back. _'Jeez. He probably doesn't even _**need **_a coat during the Winter.' _She thought grudgingly. What she would give for that kind of body heat...

"Over there." He said from close behind; his voice seemingly back to it's casual, carefree tone.

"Over where?" Amu asked, squinting her eyes, looking for somewhere that _wasn't_ plain grass. The boy stepped ahead, grabbing hold of her hand, steering her in the right direction. She sat and said thank you.

Only, that's not how it happened...

* * *

**Psyche: OHHHH! This story is coming along great!**

**Amu: Is this another vampire story? -displeased-**

**Psyche: NOPE! It's actually based on a legend I read. I'm sure you'll like it.**

**Ikuto: What kind of legend?**

**Psyche: Well... Ikuto, your character is from an Irish Folklore... I think it will suit you.**

**Ikuto: -grins- R&R, readers!**

**Amu: PLEASE!**


	4. Revelation

**(Psyche: Ughh. Today has been such a slow day!**

**Ikuto: Yup...**

**Amu: -sighs- Well... There really isn't much to say... ENJOY THE STORY...!**

***I don't own this anime. I never, ever will. This is a fan-fiction. Some of the characters probably will NOT act like their character, blah, blah, blah. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flaming is not.*)**

* * *

_"Over there." He said from close behind; his voice seemingly back to it's casual, carefree tone._

_"Over where?" Amu asked, squinting her eyes, looking for somewhere that wasn't plain grass. The boy stepped ahead, grabbing hold of her hand, steering her in the right direction. She sat and said thank you._

_Only, that's not how it happened..._

"Over there." He said from close behind; his voice seemingly back to it's casual, carefree tone.

"Over where?" Amu asked, squinting her eyes, looking for somewhere that _wasn't_ plain grass.

The boy stepped in front of her, and turned to face her. "Here is fine, then.." He murmured.

Amu didn't feel comfortable with the way he stared at her. The way his gaze skimmed over her body, as if drinking in her appearance. It made her feel self-conscious, and unworthy. Unworthy, because he was like a forbidden fruit. It wasn't said, but the warning was clear. One touch and she'd be a goner.

"Fine," she said, hating her voice for sounding breathless.

He reached out for her hand for the third time since they met. "Don't deny my hand, please." His left eyes twitched a little, and she could see the hidden irritation in them. "I don't deal well with rejection."

Amu raised an eyebrow. "What if I don't want to touch you?"

"You do." He sounded sure of himself. Which made Amu frustrated.

"Excuse you?" She narrowed her eyes, glaring at him, but otherwise looking incredulous.

"It's true." He smirked, looking amused at her reaction. "I can taste the attraction you feel for me. I can sense your fear of touching me." He leaned forward, close enough for Amu to smell the heady scent of him.

_'Oh, my...'_ Amu swallowed, her lips parting slightly, her breath escaping her like a punch in the gut. Her eyes fluttered closed, tilting her head up.

She could feel his cool, minty breath against her face. "And you are right to be afraid. Fear me, Amu."

Her eyes snapped open, and she stared into endless midnight. His eyes reflected the beam of the moon, and they twinkled with mischief and need. Immediately anger poured into her, swirling inside of her. His eyes widen slightly, and looked about ready to back away.

_SLAP!_

Her hand rested against his now-warmed cheek. She stared at him, only anger driving her actions.

"You have no right to touch me! No right to tell me what I should fear, or not! I'm not attracted to you, nor do I believe that you can _taste_ or _sense_ my freaking feelings!" Amu ranted, the more she spoke, the angrier she became. "I never want to see you in this park, again! I want you to disappear, and never attempt this on another woman, or I will **not** hesitate to turn you in, you sick fuck!"

The boy was silent for a very long time. He didn't _look_ hurt, or offended. He didn't even look like he was hurt by her slap. But he_ did _stare at her. His eyes were emotionless and cold. They held whispers and secrets that no one else should ever contain. They held the secrets to life. The whispers of death. They seemed to _know _pain._ Enjoy_ it, even. But they were void of happiness.

"You're merely human." His voice was soft and quiet, but it still had the intention of making her shut up. "You're young. I can't begin to explain something to you that your mind will not comprehend. You have the Sight, you see me. Yet you do not understand _what_ you see." He laid his hand atop of hers, keeping it pressed against his cheek. "My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I have been alive for nearly 10 centuries. No, I am not immortal. I cannot live forever. But I _live_. I am not dead."

"I don't..." The anger in Amu disappeared as soon as he spoke, and she was beyond afraid. Beyond confused. "W-What?"

"Do you believe in Faeries?" He looked grimly amused. As if he already knew the answer.

"You mean those tiny, winged things that grant wishes and give off dust and stuff?" Amu asked incredulously.

He rolled his eyes, standing up, and stepped back. "Surely the stereotypes are getting out of hand?" He wasn't talking to her, but he looked at her again as if she were the saddest human on the planet. The saddest and the... Slowest.

"No, Amu. No Fairies with an I; although though nearing extinction, they exist. I meant Faerie with an E."

She looked at him blankly.

He stared at her. "Fae?"

Still clueless.

"The Ageless Ones?"

Nada.

He sighed, pressing his fingers against the bridge of his nose. "The Banshees? The Sirens? The Selkies? The Summer Faeries? The Spring? The Winter? The Fa-"

"I get it, but no." Amu said finally.

"Ugh..." He stared at her. "Research it."

"So... There's like... Different races of these Faerie things? Don't Faeries destroy and kill? I thought they lived off of it." Once the words left her mouth, she immediately regretted it.

"We're **hardly**_ things!" _Ikuto yelled. "We've been alive longer than any mortal who has taken a step on the Earth. Longer than the giant monsters who died by meteor. Long than the Ice-age! We're first hand experiencing the health of the Earth dying out! Your human lives go by in the blink of an eye to us, and yet you consider yourselves superior? You take and torture and study things that you don't understand and yet you call _us_ the monsters? You fear us for trying to make the Earth an easier place to reside on, and yet you _fear_ us?"

This was the most she'd ever heard Ikuto speak. It just _figures_ that when he spoke, he'd be putting her ass back in her place. The concept almost made her laugh.

"I-I'm sorry! But you can't blame me for what every other human does!" She tried to defend herself.

"Yeah? And you can't judge me by what the other Faeries do!" He retorted.

They glared at each other for a long moment. Amu couldn't help herself anymore. She laughed. She laughed even harder when Ikuto's eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you...?" He started but trailed off.

Amu held out her hand. "Truce. I call a truce."

He stared at her hand. "Alright then. Truce."

But he didn't move to shake her hand.

She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"You're willingly holding out your hand. You're willing to touch me." He replied softly.

"Isn't that what you _wanted_ me to do?"

"About ten minutes ago, yeah.." He admitted. "But I like you, now."

"And...?" She shook her head, confused.

"Like I said earlier, research Faeries." He tilted his head, his hair swooping over his eyes, obscuring the view. "Look up the _Gancanagh_."

"Alri-" She blinked, and he was gone. "Wha..." She looked around, but saw nothing but grass, rocks, and the sky.

"If I'm going to be seeing him often, then he's gotta stop doing that before it becomes a habit." She muttered, turning and leaving the field. She heard a chuckle but turned in saw no one. Oh well.

Off to researching, she goes.

"Wikipedia is the easiest one to use." Amu muttered, swooping her mouse around to click it. Not everything was pure fact on Wikipedia, but she thought maybe she could read up about it here, and then go see Ikuto so he could confirm it. "Laziness has it's perks." Chewing on a piece of gum, she read.

_"A _**Gancanagh **_is a male Faerie that is known for seducing human women."_

The gum dropped out of her mouth. She felt her cheeks burn a bright red.

_"The Gancanagh are thought to have an addictive toxin in their skin that make the humans they seduce literally addicted to them. The women seduced by this type of faerie typically die from the withdrawal, pining away for the Ganacanagh's love or fighting to the death for his love."_

Addictive... Toxin? Seducing? WHAT?!

Amu swallowed hard, shutting off her laptop. Things just got sexual.

* * *

**Ikuto: I actually like this story.**

**Psyche: Well, I'd hope so. But I like it too.**

**Amu: It's good...**

**Ikuto: -smirks- Mhmm...**

**Psyche: Dewa Mata, everyone! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Ikuto: Ja ne.**

**Amu: Sayonara! Remember to R&R!**


	5. At Home

**(Well! This story i coming along awesomely, and I hope you readers think the same.**

**Ikuto: It's more... mature than the other two stories of yours.**

**Psyche: Heh... A lot of stuff can change a person's writing in two/three years. Although, I did like the more.. Hyped-up sense of writing I had going for Mentally Neurotic. **

**Ikuto: I didn't. I like this one. -smirks-**

**Psyche: I'm trying to work on getting you two into character for this story. With you, Ikuto, being mysterious and internally troublesome, and you, Amu, being... -shrugs- Amu.**

**Amu: It's good so far...**

**Ikuto: Bleh. -winks at readers- Remember to R&R. We would love to hear you opinions.**

*****_**I don't own this anime. I never, ever will. This is a fanfiction. Some of the characters probably will NOT act like their character, blah, blah, blah. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flaming is not. I hope you like this new one.. I'm debating on whether or not it should be a short story or not... ENJOY!***_**)**

* * *

Amu plugged her Mp3 player up to a set of small white speakers that were lain out on her dresser. She didn't like to sit in her room with her headphones in when doing absolutely nothing. Call her crazy, but she always felt as if unseen beings tried to converse with her, or watched her when she was totally oblivious. The feeling of being stared at, or watched was _extremely_ nerve racking. When those moments happened, she always ended up wrenching her headphones from her ears and sighing with relief and aggravation when the room was proven quiet and empty.

Twirling a fork around in a bowl of Ramen, having no intention of actually eating the too-soggy stuff, she pressed play on her Mp3 and let herself drown in all that was Nirvana. The lights flickered, and her shoulders tensed with the oncoming paranoia.

"Hell, calm down, Amu." She chided herself under her breath, raking a hand through her hair. "There's nothing you really need to get yourself worked up over."

Actually, there were plenty of things she could get worked up over. First, her dad and mom might be getting a divorce. Two, she hasn't seen her friends in about two weeks. And Three, there's a friggin' _Faerie _stalking her. No, scratch that- She was stalking him, and he was _supporting_ her... Stalkeriness.

If that... Made sense...

Amu sighed. Whether it did or not, it was happening. And the boy- _Ikuto, _wasn't just any Faerie, either. He was a Gancanagh. God only knows how the hell that's supposed to be pronounced. It's been two days since she'd last seen him ranting to her about humans in the park. Two days since then, and only one day since her research on his kind. Turns out, he's like a severe kind of womanizer. Amu almost laughed at the thought. She should've been surprised, but she wasn't. He was too good looking to not have any flaws. And flaws, he did have.

So, his skin is like a toxin. Addictive to the opposite sex; in his case, females. One touch and the woman wants nothing but sexual pleasures and love from the Gancanagh. Sometimes, the Gancanagh purposely touches more than one woman, enjoying the drama that came with it. Women would fight to the _death_ over him and his touch. Extreme? Absolutely. And then there was the consequences to touching a Gancanagh. Once touched, the female has to be sexually pleased by the Gancanagh as often as an Addict needs smokes or alcohol. Daily. More than once daily. If that female isn't pleased, she will die. Somehow. Which made Amu wonder how the Gancanagh himself got so much... Energy and stamina to have sex nonstop. Must remember to ask Ikuto.

But Amu was only focused on the negative part of the Gancanagh's touch. There were positive outcomes- But personally, those positive outcomes weren't so... Positive to her. Not really.

The female that touches a Gancanagh _willingly, _lives as long as the Gancanagh himself, for as long as the Gancanagh chooses to please the female- Which is a rarity. Gancanaghs are only known to keep a female for a month or two before tiring of them. But that's just Amu's pessimistic side showing. The positive is that the Gancanagh is experienced. Not just experienced, but Hells-AMAZING at what he does. It's said that the Gancanagh knows every pleasing and sensitive spot on the female body, and also enjoys teasing and taunting and torturing the female with his knowledge of such things.

Just the thought made Amu's cheeks burn a bright red. To think that _Ikuto_ does this stuff. Part of her finds it believable, whilst the other part is stunned by the information.

**BANG!**

Amu jumped from her bed and ran to her door. "Yeah?"

"H-Hindamorrrii Ammmu...…" A deep voice slurred from the other side of the door. She opened it, only slightly relieved to see her drunken father and not some paranormal psycho murderer.

"What is it, Dad?"

Her dad leaned against the door frame, dark-brown curls laying on the top of his head messily. His breath smelled rancid. She stepped away, wrinkling her nose.

"Yer mother in therrr..." He motioned to the other room. "Shhhee wants you to come talk-k."

Amu squinted her eyes, trying to decipher his ugly English. "O...Kay...?" She shut her door and maneuvered around him, stalking toward the kitchen.

She was used to his behavior, and she was used to her mom's as well.

Speaking of which-

"Amu! Where do you think you're going tonight?" Her mother yelled from the living room. Amu walked in, and was immediately assaulted by the sharp smell of... Drugs.

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere..." She replied, only slightly confused.

"You were! You were going to sneak out that damned fire escape!" Her mother yelled. "Just like your sister!"

Okay... Amu squinted again. Ami was staying with their aunt. The only reason Amu was still here was because she wanted to insure her parents' capability to take care of themselves. But at times like these, she really wanted to just shoot them both in the faces and hop out the fire escape in her room.

"I really wasn't going to go anywhere..." Amu denied, raising an eyebrow.

But her mother seemed beyond all rationality. "Fine then! Since you want to go so bad, you can go join your sister! In Hell!"

Amu blinked. There was so much she wanted to say, but it would be such a waste of her own precious life to say it. She wanted to tell her parents to both go to rehab. She wanted to tell them that just because they make each others lives a living Hell, didn't mean they had to ruin hers also. She wanted to tell them that whatever happened 17 years ago wasn't her fault, and it shouldn't be taken out on her.

But then she also understood. See, 17 years ago her dad got her mom pregnant. It was just a fling. It wasn't supposed to be a serious relationship. I guess their parents made them marry each other, and then they had Yours Truly, and Ami. Amu supposed the reason they acted like this was because they didn't have the chance to act like teenagers when they were one. So they're doing it now. But dammit, it's still not her fault, and they needed to keep this unnecessary conflict away from her.

"Look, I'll just head out to give you guys some space, then..." Amu tried again, "but I'll be back later on to make sure you guys don't like... Do something you'll regret afterwards."

"We don't need _you_ to take care of _us_!" Her mother called.

Amu had already turned around, heading back to her room. She didn't plan on going out tonight. She really, truly didn't. She was going to find and talk to Ikuto tomorrow. But as it seems, she didn't really have anything else to do. She'll just see him now.

Looking at her clock, she almost groaned at the time. 10p.m. Not even close to the time she's usually seen him come around. She grabbed a book off her shelf, not caring to pick a specific one. She grabbed her purple readers' light, and opened the window in her room to the fire escape. Shoving her leg out the window, she stepped on the landing of the rusty, metal staircase. Cold air cut through her pant-leg, and she immediately regretted not grabbing a jacket. Goosebumps popped up all on her bare arms, and she looked at her plain, white shirt hatefully. She would've climbed back in and grabbed a jacket, but she truthfully didn't _want_ to go back in that hellhole. She bounded down the stairs, and jumped onto the leafy, littered sidewalk that was on the side of her house.

Shaking her head she began her walk.

* * *

**Psyche: It's a short one, I know. Forgive me.**

**Ikuto: Why so short?**

**Psyche: Well, I'm kind of going through a complicated version of writer's block. Honestly, I left my rough draft of this chapter at home, and so this chapter is completely not what I intended to write. Buut, it's also a good one, because it's not totally circled around Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: -scowls-**

**Amu: -grins- Not that it's a bad thing.**

**Psyche: No, not at all. Just a taste of the home life.**

**Ikuto: Pfft. -looks at readers- Well, remember to R&R.**

**Psyche: I promise you the next chapter will be more fulfilling. Dewa Mata!**


	6. As Easy As Breathing

**(Psyche: So, I've decided to mix things up a bit and add Ikuto's POV!**

**Ikuto: Cool.**

**Amu: xD That didn't sound excited.**

**Ikuto: COOL~! - Better?**

**Psyche: A little bit on the sarcastic side, but yes. much better. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Ikuto: R&R.**

_***I don't own this anime. I never, ever will. This is a fanfiction. Some of the characters probably will NOT act like their character, blah, blah, blah. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flaming is not. ENJOY!*)**_

* * *

**Ikuto's POV:**

"Well, how have you been, Brother?" Said the long haired blonde, her hands on her hips, and eyebrow raised.

Ikuto sighed heavily. "I could be better, honestly."

"Such depression." Utau said blankly, not seeming the least bit interested in his complaining.

The human he was with crawled towards him. The girl looked dishearteningly maddened. Her brown, originally curly hair was straggled and her face was glistening with sweat and dirt from being on the ground. Ikuto heard Utau scoff.

"Looks like you have a lot going on here." She commented, smirking when the girl gripped his thighs and tried to rip his tunic from him.

"Ugh." Ikuto frowned, grabbing the girls' hands before she succeeded. "Why didn't_ you_ get this job?"

Utau brightened as she usually did when it came to Ikuto's irritation. "Well, dear Brother, as it may seem I was just destined to be a Winter Faerie." She was now gloating, her eyes closed as if in euphoria. "I bring the animals and the greenery-"

"Into slumber. Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before. I get it." Ikuto interrupted, taking pleasure in watching her frown. "But I get tired of doing the same things over and over again."

Utau raised an eyebrow again. "Mr. Sex God is tired of sex?"

Rolling his eyes, he stepped back once the girl finally wrenched her hands free. Did she _have_ to phrase it like that?

"Just let her die, Ikuto. You always do this. If you don't want her, leave her." Utau scolded.

Right. What should I care that a human would die with such lack of dignity? They were just humans. They were expendable. Still though...

He pulled the human from the ground and pinned her arms to her sides, pressing her back to himself.

"I can't just let her die." He spoke, trying to raise his voice over her moaning.

"If I do remember correctly, this girl was the one you were originally angry with." Utau reminded with a smile. Cool air rushed from her mouth, chilling the air around him. The whimpering girl shivered.

She was right, though. He watched this girl torment and cackle at her lower peers' expense. A 'bully', is what humans would label her. But she was a pretty bully. Too vain for her own good, maybe; but still pretty.

"True.." Ikuto mumbled finally, hating to be put in this embarrassing position.

Utau groaned and walked over to him. "I'll take this one off your hands too, Ikuto. But I have to say that my closet is getting to be too crowded."

Ikuto visibly winced.

Utau turned to look at the writhing girl. "What's your name, Dear?"

"Nghh..." The girl groaned, turning her head to look back at Ikuto.

He nodded.

"Saaya. Yamabuki Saaya..." She mumbled, looking back at Utau.

"Oooh, such a pretty name, Dearie~" Utau cried girlishly.

If only humans could see past this facade. She may be sweet acting and pretty, but only he has seen her wrath and it was anything _but_.

"IKUTO!" Saaya cried, as if he'd said something insulting. "Why are you cheating on me?!"

Ikuto stared at her dumbfounded. "E-Excuse me?"

"Especially with this worthless blonde!" She added, glaring at Utau. Utau's eyes darkened with disgust, and Ikuto kept his fingers clamped on Saaya's arms.

"Utau..." He murmured with warning. She frowned at him and looked at Saaya with a forced smile.

"Saaya, Ikuto is my brother."

"So says you! _Ikuto_, tell me the truth!" Saaya demanded, turning her head to look at him again.

Ikuto dropped his arms and looked at her. To distract her, he ran his hand through her wild hair, caressing her neck. "Saaya..."

She stared at him, her eyes softening. Lust boiled deep within her eyes. "Ikuto, I _love_ you."

So many times he's heard that. Girl after girl. It never failed, truly. Never. The powers of lust. Even now, it stunned him. So many times he watched as Utau took his woman and blow ice over there bodies. Freezing each of the girls he didn't have the heart to actually kill himself. So many times he'd seen them stare at him while being frozen with lust in there eyes. Never _love_. Lust.

"Whelp! Now that that's out of the way..!" Utau called. She hefted the iced Saaya statue over her shoulder, and grinned. "Don't start thinking that I'll be doing this every time you start getting irrationally mushy at heart."

Ikuto scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You say that, but you always come through in the end."

Utau smiled, and her eyes softened despite his teasing. "Take care, Ikuto-kun."

He nodded. "Likewise."

With a wave, she disappeared.

He never fully understood how the whole disappearing act, even though he'd done it several times. It was as easy as breathing.

"Well then... From now one... Well, no..." Ikuto stiffened when he heard a rustling noise behind him. He turned around. What he saw... He couldn't believe. "...Amu?"

**Amu's POV:**

What a long freakin' walk. Amu sat down almost immediately after Ikuto acknowledged her existence. She looked up at him with a grin. "Do you usually talk to yourself when no one's around?"

He looked relieved for a moment, which confused her. Until he smirked. "No, I don't. But today was one of those days, y'know?" He sat down crosslegged far from her.

Which irritated her.

"Only a few days ago, you wanted to touch me and now you want space?" She spoke before thinking and then afterward felt like she wanted to be shot in the face. Her face lit up like a fire. "I-I mean, not that I care- 'cuz I don't!"

Ikuto's eyes lit up in amusement. "Riight." His voice sounded condescending.

Bleh.

"Anyway," she said abruptly. "I did that research."

She watched him stiffen, and watch the grass. She paused and tilted her head. His voice sounded uncertain. "So soon?"

She nodded. "Well, I waited a day.. Curiosity got the best of me."

He looked saddened for a moment until his face, like... shut off. "Curiosity kills."

What did_ that_ mean?

Amu shrugged. "I guess. But... Now I think I understand what you are."

Ikuto lifted his gaze from the grass he was so suddenly interested in, and stared at her. "A Gancanagh."

"A Sex God." She added.

He winced.

_And the prize for **Biggest Jackass** goes to..._

Amu frowned. "Sorry..."

"It's alright." He muttered.

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to, like... Offend you, or whatever..." She stammered over the words, swallowing.

He laughed. And his laugh practically brought her to like. His smile stripped her of her pride and brought her soul to it's _knees_.** (Thanks Apocolyptica!)**

"My dear," He started, and his smile widened when she grimaced. "You can't possibly offend me by speaking the obvious. I know full well what I am, and what I am capable of, just as much as you do. But..." He shrugged. "Maybe I don't like my occupation."

Amu frowned and let the information simmer in her mind. "I got my information off of Wikipedia." She said.

"And who do you think put that information there?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I thought... Irish people did..." Amu replied dumbly. Because she did. Since a Gancanagh was _supposed_ to be Irish Mythology.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Maybe they added to it, but there are some Faeries who like to mess around and write the truth in the sites that most people would automatically deem _'not completely believable'_. In fact, I'm surprised you are such a believer yourself."

Amu smiled. "Open minded."

"Ah, well... Good. I think." He frowned and got that same sad face he did earlier. "I've never actually sat and talked to a _human_ before." He added suddenly, looking at her.

The way he said _human_ was as if she were a rare, dangerous, and stupid jewel.

"Really?" AMu asked, disbelieving.

"Well, no. And I've been alive for.." He scoffed. "I told you this already. Anyway, I've been alive for _centuries_, and I was raised to believe humans to be stupid, expendable, and cruel. I was surprised that you could see me."

Well, ouch.

"I wasn't supposed to?" She frowned.

He nodded soberly.

"What does that mean?" She prodded.

He took a breather before beginning. "Humans can't see a Faerie unless that Faerie wishes to be seen. Like right now. I'm supposed to be invisible to your eyes and everyone else's. Right now, to other people, you'd look like you're talking to yourself."

Amu looked around, and frowned. "Well, hell. If I knew that..."

He chuckled, staring at her in a mixture of awe and curiosity.

She looked around again self-consciously. "So, like... How do you make yourself visible so I don't look like I belong in an asylum?"

"That involves Glamoury. Every faerie can do it, though some Faeries can make their 'human' form more believable than others." He informed her.

She was surprisingly getting excited. "Well, show me your 'human' self!"

He looked like he was on the verge of blushing.

"Really?" He said suddenly. "You're not afraid of me? Not in the slightest?"

Amu shrugged. "I am, but then I am not. You can't really do me any harm."

"Oh?" Something sparked in his eyes mischievously. "And why do you think that?"

She swallowed. "Because I have to willingly want to touch you in order for you to have any.. Uh.. Effect on me."

Ikuto laughed, pausing with a smirk. "You have to be willing, yes. But that doesn't mean I'm powerless to make you willing."

He was gradually growing closer to her, until she was eye level with his collarbone, which, by the way, was prominent against his sheer tunic.

Amu shied away. "You do this to every female?" She wrinkled her nose.

"It's as easy as breathing, yes." He said simply, his breath delectably husky.

"Isn't there a possibility you have a disease or something?"

He chuckled, and ducked his head, peering at her from under his silky-like hair in his face. "If it were possible to get a disease, I'd probably have 30 different ones."

"Ew!_ Gross!_" She yelled, throwing grass at him.

He sat back, laughing. "I know, right? But no. I don't have a disease.

"Lucky duck." She commented, smirking. "So, you did an amazingly sexy job at distracting me, Sir. Your Glamoury?"

Ikuto sighed, as if put out by her persistence. "I will show you..." He stood.

_YES!_

"If..." He grinned. "You take a walk with me."

_Daamn iiiit... _

"Deal." She muttered, standing and smiling only a little when he laughed.

What would it feel like to touch him without being addicted to him?

* * *

**Psyche: Sounds good so far!**

**Amu: I can't wait to see Ikuto's Glamoury!**

**Ikuto: I can't wait to see how this is going to play out, period.**

**Psyche: Well, thanks for your support, you two. I hope the readers think the same.**

**Ikuto: Well, Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Amu: We really do!**

**Both: Remember to R&R!**

**Psyche: Sayonara!**


	7. Shoes

**(Well! There story is coming along just fine. I wish the chapters could be longer, but I'm doing my best. It WAS supposed to be a short story, after all, so I'm breaking it all up to make the story.. Last longer? Hope that makes sense.**

**Ikuto: How short is this short-story?**

**Psyche: Short enough, but not super-super short. I've already had it drafted, and revised on paper... Sadly, I don't have time to revise it online, or I would. Please forgive me for any errors.**

**Amu: It's still understandable.**

**Psyche: It is.**

**Ikuto: Enjoy, readers. And please R&R. It makes Psyche happy.**

**Psyche: Yes, yes it does.**

**I don't own this anime. I never, ever will. Some of the characters probably will NOT act like their character, blah,blah, blah. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flaming is not. ENJOY!)**

* * *

Amu's POV:

They stood together in silence. Ikuto stared at her curiously, and Amu stared back, squinting.

"Well?" Ikuto said suddenly, breaking the silence. "Are we going to walk, or are you going to just stand there, staring at me?"

Amu would have blushed, but other things were on her mind. Conniving things. "I agreed to go on a walk. And you said you'd show me your Glamoury if I did. You didn't specify when you'd show me your Glamoury, and I didn't specify when I'd go on a walk with you. So, as soon as you show me your Glamoury, we will walk soon after."

Ikuto's eyes widen, and he looked taken aback for a moment. Then he smirked. "You're catching on quite quickly."

Amu smiled proudly. "Research works wonders."

He nodded, still smirking. "Faeries cannot tell a lie. So you must listen carefully to-"

"What you actually say." Amu finished. She'd read the same line in an article.

"Indeed."

"You're also an amazing distractor. But I have to say that I'm getting a little annoyed by it." Amu hinted.

Ikuto shifted his weight to one side, and raked his hand through his hair. "Hmph. So I guess you outsmarted me... I'll show you now."

Amu did a victory dance, and stopped as soon as Ikuto rose an eyebrow and added, "but... I have to tell you that it's really nothing special about it. I hate it, honestly."

Amu groaned. "Ikuto, show me!"

"Fine!" He snapped, blinking in astonishment. Probably because of his tone. Amu snickered.

The moonlight really did compliment his skin. Making it both luminous and tanned; yet somehow milky as well. Amu stared in awe when he glanced at her, a blush staining his cheeks.

**Woah.**

"Well, don't just _stare_ at me, you voyeur." He snapped again, looking away from her in frustration.

"I'M NOT A VOYEUR!" She shrieked.

"THEN STOP STARING AT ME!"

She glared at him for a moment, but found it ineffective, since he was looking away. "Whatever." She slapped a hand over her eyes, and tapped her foot impatiently.

After a moment, the air around her felt warm and almost tangible. A surprisingly seductive breeze ran over her skin, and she shuddered slightly, hating herself afterward. _'He's dangerous.' _She scolded herself. '_Not only can you _**not**_ touch him without dying, you can't even risk having a crush!'_

"What's your favorite color?" A soft, almost inaudible voice spoke suddenly. Hesitantly, as if reading her mind.

Amu frowned and pulled her hand away from her eyes, looking over at him. She swooned.

"O-Oh my..." Amu managed around the lump in her throat. So much for not having a crush.

"What?" Ikuto stared at her in confusion. He looked strangely uncomfortable with his Glamoury.

'Human' Ikuto was sexy. Not as sexy as invisible, Faery Ikuto; but sexy in the human way. 'Human' Ikuto wore a grey zip-up jacket, and a thin, black shirt underneath. The jacket wasn't zipped up all of the way, and part of it hung loosely off his shoulder fashionably. He wore black skinny jeans and amazing black and white shoes that she couldn't name by brand.

No matter how sexy he looked, the expression on his face told her that he wanted out of it as soon as possible.

"Amu?" He interrupted her assessment. "Your favorite color?" He shifted, and send a glare that would kill pigeons in mid-flight at his shoes.

Maybe that's what he didn't like.

Amu felt her cheeks go red. "Pink."

**Ikuto's POV:**

"Ready to go for that walk?" Amu suggested, looking flustered.

His thoughts were in mayhem. She kept glancing at him in a way that made him strangely self-conscious. He looked down at his apparel. Isn't this what all the other teenage males he'd seen, wore? Maybe he should shed from his Glamoury. The shoes really irritated him as much as these unnecessarily tight jeans.

He could never be a modern teenager. The thought kind of depressed him.

"Alright. Let us walk." He said after a while, looking straight into the honey-like orbs Amu possessed for eyes.

Ikuto played with the zipper on his jacket, trying to keep his balance in his shoes. "Amu, I really can't see how you mortals can walk in these damned things."

"It keeps our feet from getting cut and cold, and stuff." Amu tried to explain.

Ikuto shook his head in disgust. They reached the end of the park, and Ikuto stared at the paved sidewalk in disdain, still thinking about shoes.

"You're holding yourself back from the beauty of feeling the Earth under your feet. The grass and the softened dirt. I step on sharp things all of the time, but that doesn't mean I'll willingly start wearing these suffocating shoes. That's the beauty of going barefoot. Surprises. It's exhilarating."

He was working himself up in to an excited state, and tried to clamp down onto his passions before he went too far. Humans just wouldn't understand. How could he expect them to? How could he expect _Amu_ to? Since Day One, her generation wore shoes. Her generation grew more biased every day. He grew to understand that people would think less of you if you went in public with no shoes on. He'd even walked by a couple signs saying: **'No Shoes, No Service'**

He gave up on trying to get used to his shoes, and he kicked them off. Amu watched him in awe, and he tried not to snap at her again. "I'm sorry... Maybe I'm being a bit overdramatic, but I'm truly not comfortable with it." He bent to pick up the shoes before staring at them and shaking his head. He started walking again.

Someone else can have those things.

Amu nodded. "I understand."

What was she thinking? He stared at her, trying to pry himself in his mind. Sadly, he was no mind reader. But he did sense that she was just as overwhelmed as he. Her feelings were in a jumble.

"Hey, are you hungry?" She asked suddenly.

Ikuto stared down at her, and tilted his head.

"W-Wait," her cheeks turned pink. A beautiful color. "Can you eat human food?"

He shrugged. "I can eat it, yes. Only when I'm using my Glamoury, because it keeps up the game of playing 'human'. In Faerie form, it just turned to ash in my mouth."

"Yuck." Amu wrinkled her nose cutely.

He grinned. "Yup. But my food isn't really that different from yours. In fact," he looked at her seriously. "Never accept food from a Faerie. Not even me." He didn't give her time to reply, he just carried on to say, "Let's go to an Ice Cream Parlor."

Amu looked to be gathering her bearing. She met his gaze and gave him and nod. "There's one a few blocks from here."

They walked for awhile, and Ikuto felt much better with his shoes off. The jeans still irritated him, but he knew the human boundary to undressing in public. Humans found it to be very inappropriate.

A nightly security guard sat outside of the Parlor, and watched as Amu and him walked up to the door. "Excuse me, Sir." The guard said, standing up.

Ikuto turned to stare at him, confused, "I'm sorry?"

Amu held the door open, and turned around to stare, also confused.

"You can't walk in there with no shoes." The guard simplified, pointing at his feet.

Ikuto looked down, and frowned. Certainly his feet weren't utterly disgusting, or anything. He looked back up. "We were just planning to run in and come back o-"

"Sir, You're going to have to sit outside."

Ikuto looked down at Amu with a shrug. "You go on ahead. I'll be out here."

Instead, Amu looked angry. It shocked Ikuto to feel the anger that boiled within her. He stared at her wide eyed.

"No, that's alright." She replied bitingly. "I have Ice cream at home." She let go of the door and it swung shut with a clang.

"A-Amu..." Ikuto stammered, shifting uncomfortably.

Then she did the unthinkable. She bent and practically tore her shoes from her feet, peeling off her socks, and throwing them at the security guards' feet. "Thank you." She turned to Ikuto, and offered him a small smile before walking off, Ikuto trailing behind her.

"Amu, your shoes..." He looked back at the stunned security guard, and caught up with her. "Your feet are going to get cold."

She shrugged and looked at him apologetically. "Ikuto, I honestly _don't_ have ice cream at home. I'm sorry."

Ikuto looked at her incredulously. Ice cream? Really? _That_ was what she was thinking about? "T-That's okay..." He murmured, still stunned.

Amu laughed, and stared at him. "I wanted to stick up for you... That rule was stupid."

Ikuto, shrugged, and smirked. "You didn't have to throw socks at him, though."

Amu grinned. "Yeah, well, I really didn't want those, anyway."

Her gaze travelled and locked onto his hand, and he felt the urge to twitch his fingers, or move his hand under her intense stare. He glamoured a glove onto his hand and held it out to her. She smiled, as if that was exactly what she wanted him to do. She grabbed his hand without a second's thought, and they continued to walk. He felt the warmth of her hand through his glove and he smiled softly. This human was truly shedding him of all of his defenses.

What would it feel like to touch her without killing her?

* * *

**Psyche: ADORABLE!**

**Amu: Awww~!**

**Ikuto: -blushing-**

**Psyche: PLEASE remember to R&R!**

**Ikuto: Dew Mata...**


	8. Till Death Do Us Part

**(Whew! Finally got to a computer! Now. Ready for this next chapter? It's... It's...**

**Amu: It's kind of sad.**

**Ikuto: No, it's not. Not sad. But... Disappointing.**

**READ ON!**

_**I don't own this anime. I never, ever will. This is a fanfiction. Some of the characters probably will NOT act like their character, blah, blah, blah. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flaming is not. I hope you like this new one.. I'm debating on whether or not it should be a short story or not... ENJOY!)**_

* * *

_**Amu's POV:**_

"So, you don't get along with your family at all?" Ikuto tilted his head.

"Well, I do. But I don't" Amu said caustically.

"I don't..." Ikuto was shaking his head, his eyebrows pulling down in confusion. "I don't think I understand." He said finally, frowning.

It's been about two weeks since the Ice-Cream Parlor incident, and two weeks since he willingly let her 'hold his hand'. Her parents still argued, and it was slowly wearing her out. Ikuto noticed, which is what brought on this conversation to begin with. In fact, she'd been enlightening him for the past two weeks, too. He seemed to grow more curious about the human life everyday. Amu thought that he knew more than he let on though. Still; she'd humor him.

"I have to care for them. But sometimes I think they'd be better of." She tried to explain. By the look on his face, she could tell he thought she was being too cryptic. When he tried to open her mouth, he spoke.

"Why do you think that?" He didn't give her time to answer before carrying on. "The way you speak of them, and the stories you tell me about them..." He seemed to struggled for a moment. "I have reason to believe that you'd be the one that's better off without them."

"I... can't leave them." She stated for the fourteenth time in the past three days. "I still love them."

Ikuto scoffed, sitting back in the grass, looking a little incredulous. "Love?"

"Don't you love _your_ parents? Your sister?"

He told her he'd had a little sister, and that she was a pain in his ass at times, but had a heart of gold. His expression closed off. which made her want to prod him even more for answers. She tried asking from a different angle.

"Don't Faeries love?"

His expression looked like he was inclined to say no. Her heart started to pound against her ribcage and she leaned forward slightly, eager to know the answer. to help him out a little more, she simplified it.

"Yes or no."

He frowned. Like he didn't appreciate her treating him like an idiot. "It's... Unheard of." He said slowly.

That didn't necessarily mean 'no', did it?

She smirked. "So yes? You can?"

"Not me." He said simply.

"Why _not_?" Her voice had a frustrated edge to it, no matter how hard she wished it didn't. Really, though. Why fucking not?!

She couldn't deny it anymore. She was absolutely, die-hard attracted to him. And surprisingly, it wasn't just because he was the sexist guy in all of Japan; Although he did have that advantage, too. It was mostly because he was the most authentic guy she'd ever met. Not that she'd met many to begin with. He was _real_. He thought 'outside of the box'. He sees the 'big picture'. He wasn't vain, or completely modest and insecure. He had acceptance. He wasn't too soft-hearted, yet he didn't have a heart of steel. He didn't seem to happy, but he didn't seem super depressed either. He lived between all things. He wasn't one or the other. He was her Sun, as well as her Moon. Strong and spiritual. She couldn't say she loved him, she was sure that she wasn't in love. But she couldn't deny the fact that she was dangerously close to it.

Is that why it's called a crush? Did anyone ever stop to think about why it was even called that? Did anyone consider what it does to your _soul_?

His voice seeped through her depressions. "I'm a Gancanagh, Amu. For me to love... It'd be horrendous. I _live _off of what I do."

"Woah, woah. Wait, what?" Amu frowned.

"I can't go too long without... without.." He voice trailed off, and he stared at her, saddened.

"How long has it been since you..?" Her own voice caught in her throat.

"It's been about two weeks and... five days."

"How long can you last?"

"I don't know." He frowned. "I've never tried to quit. I just know that the longer I go, the more needy I get. The more sex I crave." He sighed, and rubbed his forehead. He obviously didn't want to have this conversation with her.

_Another female victim..._ Amu shook her head. She didn't want to say anything that could possibly offend him. So instead...

"Is that why you can't love?" The words tumbled out of her mouth before she had a chance to think about what she would say.

He smirked at her, his eyes cold and malevolent. "Tell me, Amu. If we were to fall in love-"

Her heart stopped for a minute.

"-how would you feel about me constantly touching, and having sex with female after female? How would you feel about me killing them, and feeling damn good about doing it? How would you feel about me doing that over, and over, and over, and over, and ov-"

"I-I get it!" Amu ground her teeth together in irritation. "I'd hate it. I'd absolutely loathe it."

He gave her a smile that didn't reach his sad, glistening eyes. "Exactly." He shook his head. "Me loving anyone; The Gods would laugh at me."

"Like some sick joke." A smooth; silky voice said from above them, piercing their own little comfortable bubble in the grass of the park.

Amu looked up and her breath caught when she saw what stood above her. A tall, slender, long-blonde haired girl stood over them, her purple eyes grim, and unhappy. They shone like glass. She said nothing, and continued to say nothing while Ikuto jumped up from their comfortable haven.

"Utau!" He replied with unease. It seemed welcoming and foreboding at the same time. "Why are you here?"

"I haven't seen you in weeks, Ikuto. Not since your last victim."

Both Ikuto and Amu cringed.

Utau was beautiful. She was fair-skinned. She looked pale and beautiful, compared to her lusciously tanned brother. She assumed this was Ikuto's Utau. His sister he'd mentioned from time to time. But Utau let off this chilled, cold, and scary vibe. Something vital that Ikuto had _not_ mentioned. Amu expected someone as warm as Ikuto. Utau's hair was silky looking, and shiny. It reached her mid-thigh. An unbelievable length! So charismatic.

"Is this one of them?" Utau was saying. She seemed to be specifically ignoring Amu's existence. Not that Amu was complaining. She'd rather not have those cold eyes stare her down. Let Ikuto handle it. She stayed quiet so as not to draw any more attention to herself. Call her a wimp, but Utau seemed to be someone to fear.

"No. She's a friend." He said slowly, as if testing to make sure it wasn't a lie.

Hm.

"Ikuto, that's ridiculous." Utau laughed, but didn't seem at all humored. she seemed concerned, in a way. "Humans and Faeries don't become 'friends'. Faeries don't _believe_ in friendship. It's a silly myth!"

_What?_

**_Ikuto's POV:_**

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!

"Ikuto!" Utau shouted, trying to regain his attention.

His mind was blown into mayhem. He could barely think coherently.

"Utau," he started slowly, carefully. "Amu can see us. In our true forms, i mean. She's a friend of mine. Please believe me."

He didn't know what else to say. I the told Utau that Amu was just another victim, he'd be lying. Even if he could get away with the lie, Utau would have him touch Amu. But since he can't lie, it was pointless. If he told Utau that he meant Amu no harm, she'd get upset. Not that saying they were _just_ friends was any better; but **dammit**, he was walking on eggshells. Did this _have_ to happen today?

"Ikuto, did she look you in the eyes? Did you two make eye contact?" Utau demanded, casting a glare at Amu, who winced a little.

Oh, hell. He knew where she was going with this.

"Utau-"

"I heard that if a Faerie makes eye contact with a human, that human can control them."

"You always did have a wild imagination." Ikuto mused nervously.

"Did you two make eye contact? Is she controlling you?"

Ikuto was grateful that Amu was smart enough to stay quiet. But he didn't know how to answer her question. Amu and Ikuto _did_ make eye contact. Plenty of times, actually. But... Not in _that _way. So ikuto answered the other question.

"She's not controlling me." He said smoothly.

"She could be making you say that. Making you think it's the truth. Did you two make eye contact?" She pressed.

Saying 'no' would be a lie. Saying 'yes' would give Utau incentive to harm Amu, even if her understanding of the concept was mistaken. He was stuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"I..." He tried, thinking of a way to maneuver around the answer. Damn his Faerie trickery. Damn it to hell. How dare it fail him now?

"Ask a different question. Ikuto can't answer that one." Amu piped up suddenly.

Utau turned to her, and he noticed Amu's shoulders stiffening. So, she sensed Utau's power too. "Ikuto will answer any question I give him."

Ikuto felt himself sneer, once he saw Amu raise an eyebrow. It shocked him. He suddenly felt as if he _wanted_ Amu to know that he was the oldest of the two of them. That he was a more powerful Faerie than Utau. He suddenly _wanted_ to put Utau in her place for making his masculinity wane.

"Utau, you hardly have any say in what I do, or do not answer." He snapped at her.

That also surprised him. Faeries didn't _snap_.

Utau noticed. She frowned. "This is so unlike you, Ikuto. Such a human display of emotions is unlike you."

It was. He was experiencing strange, unheard of emotions. Human emotions. He was taught to never feel a human's emotion. He was taught that it diluted the state of a beings mind. Amu was... Contaminating him. And yet, he didn't have the will to tell her to leave. He wanted to get _closer_ to her even more so than before. Did that have to do with another human emotion?

"Fine," Utau huffed. "Answer this, then. Have you grown close to the mortal?"

Iktuo frowned. He didn't like her questions, and this particular question was an insult to **all** Faeries. If _any_ Faerie were to be asked whether or not they were close with a human, they had every right to kill the one who questioned them. This question was a life or death kind of question. If he answered yes, Utau would turn him in. If he answered no, both him and Amu would die. Because it would be a lie. Utau and Ikuto may be siblings, but the laws are the laws, and is therefore stronger than even that bond. Utau would have to tell on him; If she wanted to keep her own life. Ikuto couldn't blame her. But' if he tried to say no, Amu would be upset with him. He's tasted her emotions over the past two weeks, and they've only grown stronger for him. The thought of hurting her in any way hurt _him_ as well. But he also wanted to live. He wanted _her_ to live.

"No, Utau, I don't feel like I've grown close to Am-" His eyes widened and he clutched the base of his throat. His jaw locked up, and his breathing was cut off short. He felt the burning start in his chest, inching it's way up his throat. He ducked his head, staring hard at the ground, his vision blurring.

"Ikuto?!" He could hear Amu panicking, and once his vision cleared finally, he seen her reaching for him. He also, panicked. He panicked at how close she was to touching him. He'd never reared back so fast in his entire lifetime.

"G-Goddammit, Amu! **DAMMIT**! Don't you _ever_ do something so stupid like that again!" He yelled, his voice hoarse and raw from the temporary burn. Utau looked grimmer than before. At this point, he was growing too tired to care about his consequences.

"You tried to tell a lie." She shook her head. "You've never tried to tell a lie before..."

Ikuto narrowed his eyes. He felt his anger piling on top of his shoulders. Amu trying to _touch_ him... Utau trying to get him killed... Being what he was to begin with...

He didn't need to look at Amu to know how she was feeling. Her emotions only fed his anger. She was emotionally hurt. Pained, and desperate. He blamed Utau.

"Ikuto, you are my brother. And because you're that, I will help you." Utau said.

That's worse. Ikuto froze, knowing what she meant. "I don't need your help."

"Ikuto, I'll bring him here. He can help you deal with this. He'll give advice and stuff. It's either Yoru, or Father. And your know father doesn't stand for this."

Ikuto bowed his head in defeat. He had to see Yoru. His Faerie Companion. His 'boss'. Former Gancanagh. Yoru was older than him, and was **five centuries** older than Ikuto's Father and Mother. Who were _old_.

"Let me have a personal word with Amu. Don't bring Yoru here. I'll go to _him_." He ground out.

Utau hesitated before nodding. She walked to another side of the park, busying herself with blowing small, thin blankets of snow on the grass around her. Ikuto turned to Amu immediately, staring into her hurt, confused, honey-comb eyes. "I'm leaving, and I can't tell you when I'll be back... I don't know."

* * *

**Psyche: Hmm... Wonder what may happen next.**

**Ikuto: Times like these, I hate Utau.**

**Amu: It's not her fault. It's because of the laws.**

**Ikuto: Doesn't mean anything. Laws are meant to be broken.**

**Psyche: Tell that to the people who enforces the laws. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this nice twist to the story! I know I did!**

**Ikuto: Remember to R&R. We'd really like to hear from you all.**

**Amu: Sayonara!**


	9. The Day of Release

**(Psyche: So, Happy Valentine's day, everyone!**

**Amu: .- Single Awareness Day.**

**Ikuto: The most hated day of the year. -grins- Don't see why, though.**

**Amu: 'Cuz you're a guy.**

**Ikuto: Aha! Don't be sexist, now. ;P**

**Psyche: xD Anyway, Here's to the story!**

*****_**I don't own this anime. I never, ever will. This is a fanfiction. Some of the characters probably will NOT act like their character, blah, blah, blah. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flaming is not. I hope you like this new one.. I'm debating on whether or not it should be a short story or not... ENJOY!***_**)**

* * *

_Time passed by, and not a word was heard from Ikuto. Not a sound was heard from Ikuto's violin. Time passed by, and Amu slowly started to move on..._

***~Three and a Half Months Later~***

**Ikuto's POV:**

"Yoru..." Ikuto felt pained. He felt too... Full. As if he'd eaten too much. His body was slowly starting to wear out; his stamina slowly starting to die. Something that had never once happened to him before.

"Continue, Ikuto. This is your punishment for Attemptive Human Association." Said a low, authoritative voice. It was strange. Yoru was heads shorter than he, yet the way he carried himself intimidated Ikuto. He had the same indigo colored hair as he, and he was their Courts former Gancanagh.

His 'punishment' has been lasting for almost four months. He laid on an unusually warm tiled floor. A naked, panting female human laid beneath him, begging for more of his touch. Yoru sat at a desk across the room. Completing some paper work, Ikuto would guess. It wasn't weird to have Yoru watch him have sex. He wasn't ashamed of his body, and he wasn't failing to please his weekly humans. Weekly. That was the key word.

"More, I-Ikuto! More!" The human bucked her hips, biting into her lip with wanton need. A bit over the top, this human was Ikuto tried hard not to roll his eyes, or groan with frustration. He desperately wished it was Amu beneath him. He wished he could see her again.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Yoru demanded from behind the desk.

Ikuto closed his eyes and caressed his human's stomach, cupping her soft and supple breast in his hand. The woman moaned in great volume. As if he **hadn't **done touched her this way plenty of times before. Ikuto found himself zoning away from reality, trying to think of something else. He wanted this to be over already. Luckily, today was the last day with her, though. Until tomorrow.

Tomorrow, a whole new month.

Tomorrow, the day of his release.

All he had to do was get this damned woman to orgasm this final times. She'd already came more than the healthy amount she should. She'd gotten over stimulated, but Ikuto couldn't stop. Not with Yoru hounding him. He felt bad for her, in a way. The way he always did when he wasn't able to show a woman mercy. Orgasming. The word popped back into his head, and he was strangely renewed with a sense of energy at the thought of being just an orgasm away from seeing Amu again. He tweaked and flicked his thumb over the woman's left breast, suckling the right with only a tiny bit of desperation. The woman thrashed beneath him, and he pulled away, pinning her wildly bucking hips to the tile. She squirmed and Ikuto felt a tiny slice of pain sink in with her lust-filled emotion. Yes, this was the final orgasm she would ever have. He hoped Yoru picked a mortal no one would miss. Today was her last day to live.

"So far, so good Ikuto." Yoru complicated, seemingly appeased.

Ikuto sighed and whilst shaking his head, pushed his cock into her slickened entrance with ease. She moaned. He felt nothing. He paid more attention to his thoughts than anything else. His body worked and moved like a machine. Thrusting in, pulling out. Thrusting in again, and pulling out. In, out. In, out. Not too long after the 20th thrust in, he felt her inner muscle clamp down onto his member. THat was when he started to feel something. Power. Euphoria. Like the human serial killer's sick pleasure after watching their victims die. Like a child getting the last ice cream cone. He felt as if he accomplished something. He felt Life itself reward him for his deed.

He hadn't noticed that she'd already came. That she was already panting and writhing in pain. He slid himself out and away from her, and looked away when he felt her pain slide over his skin. Tantalizing.

"No, Ikuto. Watch. You need to understand what you're capable of, what you must do to survive! You need to understand why humans cannot freely interact with you!" Yoru ordered.

Ikuto forced his eyes back to the writhing body.

consistent

Her skin turned a sickly pale, and her eyes lacked in their usual blue luster that it had before. He'd forgotten all about this part. He'd forgotten what he'd been forced to watch at the end of every week, after pleasuring each of his women. He didn't have Utau to take care of their bodies before they died this time. To save them from enduring this kind of pain. No. He did not have Utau...

A human he took did not eat. Did not drink. All she lived off of was sex. His sex. The consistent sweat, and lack of drink made her dehydrated. Made her sick. Her mind wanted food, but her body wanted nothing but sex. Sex, sex, sex. And it was not his job to feed them. In fact, he couldn't even if he tried. The human died instantly. Her body rejects everything else. There was no saving them after his touch. This human was dying. Her body was shutting down. Overworked, and uncared for. Her skin was now a papery grey. Her red hair flat, wild and deadened. Her eyes also flattened like popped balloons, and her body collapsed in and of itself.

Ikuto wept for her. He wept for her, as he wept for all of them.

"Come, Ikuto." Yoru's voice was soft, and Ikuto swore he could hear a hint of pity. Yoru had been in this situation as well, no doubt. Ikuto felt a little bit of respect for him, then.

Yoru rested a hand on his shoulder, helping him up off of the floor. He held out a black robe for him to put on, and Ikuto took it with thanks.

"Your time of punishment is up."

* * *

**Ikuto: What the hell, Psyche! D: Where's the rest of the goddamn story?!**

**Amu: Yeah! What about me?!**

**Ikuto: -coughs- Narcissist. -coughs again-**

**Amu: .**

**Psyche: xD I wanted this POV to sink in with my readers. I wanted them to get the full picture of Ikuto. Sorry it's short. I'll probably write the next part of the chapter tomorrow.**

**Ikuto: Better late than never, I guess...**

**Amu: R&R!**

**Ikuto: IF this shitty chapter is even worth it.**

**Psyche: Ahaha! I'm sorry, Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: Hmph.**


	10. You Don't Even Know The Half of It

**(Psyche: So, I decided to take a small break.**

**Ikuto: You mean you tried to quit on us.**

**Psyche: N-No... o-o I just mean a break..**

**Ikuto: You're nothing but a slacker! :o**

**Amu: Oh, Ikuto, that wasn't nice!**

**Psyche: No! No, it's okay! The truth hurts! But just relieve my stress and read the damn story!**

*****_**I don't own this anime. I never, ever will. This is a fanfiction. Some of the characters probably will NOT act like their character, blah, blah, blah. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flaming is not. I hope you like this new one.. I'm debating on whether or not it should be a short story or not... ENJOY!***_**)**

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

"It's been awhile. I'm not sure where he is, or if I'm ever going to see him again." Amu was explaining to Miki, one of her best friends since Elementary school.

The petite, blue haired girl sat outside on Amu's porch. Her parents had gone out, and she couldn't bring herself to care about where they were.

"Ever call him?" Miki suggested. Her voice was soft and slightly unemotional. It always unnerved Amu how wise Miki always seemed to be.

No matter how wise though, Amu didn't tell Miki about Ikuto being one with the Fae. She hadn't told anyone; it just wasn't her secret to tell. Instead, to explain her depressive mood, she came up with a similar story to describe Ikuto- but without the supernatural details. Ikuto and her met at the park, they talked, he interested yet scared her into becoming slightly obsessed with him. She told them a summary. She didn't want to share Ikuto with anyone. Not that she could _now_, even if she wanted to. He was gone. In fact, he's been gone for a long while. Long enough for Amu to be hooked up with yet another long time friend from Elementary school. Hotori Tadase.

"No, I haven't called him." He didn't have a phone. Or anything like modern technology for that matter.

"Oh." Miki said. That was it.

There was nothing else she _could _say really, Amu thought. Ikuto was gone, there was no contact, and besides; Amu hardly knew him to begin with. They'd known each other no more than two months before he left. Before Utau took him away...

"Anyway, you should forget about him. You have Tadase, right?" Miki said suddenly, looking at her. "He's a good boyfriend. Have you been thinking long term?"

"We haven't been dating long enough for me to think seriously about him." Amu replied caustically.

"You WHAT?! Why not?!"

"We..." Amu blinked. "We haven't been dating long enough...?" She could've sworn she said this already.

"I know some girls who would already be picking out their wedding decor if they had the chance to be with Hotori Tadase." Miki said, squinting at her as if not comprehending her frame of mind.

"Yes, well.." Amu stood up with a smile. "I am not one of those girls. Anyway, I've gotta get home. I'll see you at school."

She was halfway down the street when she heard Miki call after her. "Leave that boy alone! You've already got a hottest guy ever falling for you!"

The hottest guy ever? She didn't even know the half of it.

_*TING!*_

**Tadase Hotori**

**18/03/2013**

**09:00AM**

**Subject:**

_"Hey hun. Wnna go out 4 a walk today? Not working today nd I thought it wld be a good idea."_

Amu stared at the message for a long moment. She didn't want to say no to him. She did like him, but it was all Su's idea to hook them up to begin with. She should at least try to date him. So she typed back:

**Amu Hinamori**

**18/03/2013**

**09:15AM**

**Subject:**

_"Where to?"_

She waited awhile, deciding to pull out her homework to work on it.

_*TING!*_

**Tadase Hotori**

**18/03/2013**

**09:17AM**

**Subject:**

_"The park?"_

Her park? _No. _

The sudden stab of rage she felt surprised her. The audacity of him! He can't hang out with her there, that was her and Ikuto's park! She'd be damned if she shared those memories with another!

**Amu Hinamori**

**18/03/2013**

**09:22AM**

**Subject:**

_"Oh no, that's okay. The park's a little too crowded at this time of day. How about we hang at that Hole in the Wall coffee shop down the street from there?"_

A lie. The park was quietest at this time; but there was no way she was going to tell _him_ that. She didn't want to take him to the Hole in the Wall either, but she wasn't going to bite off more than she could chew. She would live with this. He was, after all, her boyfriend. The thought made her cringe.

_*TING!*_

**Tadase Hotori**

**18/03/2013**

**09:26AM**

**Subject:**

_"Alright, sounds gud to me! :) Be ya there in 30. Luv ya."_

'Luv ya'? Was it really that easy to throw words as deep as that around? So quickly, too? They've only been dating for a month. Even she knew she wasn't in love with him. She stared down at her phone, trying to comprehend boys. After a long while, she texted him back.

**Amu Hinamori**

**18/03/2013**

**09:37AM**

**Subject:**

_"Thanks."_

It was 10:16 and Amu sat in one of the sectors in the Hole in the Wall. Her favorite room being the bright pink one. The walls looked like bubblegum, and the floor; like honey. The coffee wasn't bad, either. She stared down at her coffee mug before taking a sip of it. No, not bad at all.

She picked up a bright yellow paper; a flyer, it seemed. She didn't actually read it. Instead she fiddled with it-folded it-unfolded it.

"Ma'am? Need another cup?"

Amu looked up at smiled at the brown haired and green eyed boy, who was at least two heads taller than her. He had both of his ears pierced, and sported stylish earrings. He looked a bit too... Upbeat and energetic to be working at a coffee shop.

"Uhm... Yeah." She nodded and held out a hand before he turned. She had to ask! "Wait! Eh-to..." She blushed when he gave her a strange look. "Well, err..." Should she ask?She didn't know him. Maybe this question was considered prying.

He reached over and gave her a gentle punch on the head. "Spit it out, woman." He smiled down at her.

If it was even possible to blush any darker than she already had, she would do it. "W-Well... I was curious because you don't seem like the type to work at a coffee shop..."

He nodded, dropping his hand. "Oh, I get what you mean." Before she could say anything more, he shook his head. "Trust me, I'm only doing this for my soccer fund. If I had the money to join a soccer team, I'd be done with this place."

"That bad, huh?"

He laughed and leaned down to murmur in her ear, feigning disgust. "You don't even know the half of it."

Amu laughed and held out a hand. "Hinamori Amu."

He took her hand and shook it with unnecessary strength. "Souma Kukai."

After Amu got her hand back, she flexed it and stared up at him. "Souma Kukai? What's the Kanji?"

He blinked and gave her that strange look again. "'Empty sea' for Kukai. 'Phase' for Souma."

Oh. Amu didn't really know why she asked that. She was just curious about everything having to do with him. It wasn't a crush. She just felt this sisterly pull to _need_ to know everything about him.

"What about you?"

Shit. What _about _her...?! "Eh-to... Amu is just Amu... English derivative, I mean... Hinamori is something to do with the Sun."

Kukai looked like he was fighting a laugh.

She got on the defensive. "What's so funny?!"

"The fact that you don't even know the Kanji for your own name blows my mind!"

"Are you picking on me?! How rude!"

The two of them started to bicker, one of them laughing uncontrollably through it all.

"E-Excuse me...? Am I interrupting something?"

The voice behind Kukai was soft, gentle, yet firm.

"Hmn..?" Kukai turned around, and a large smile lit up on his face. "Tadase!"

Kukai and Tadase-Well. no... Kukai and an awkward, lost looking Tadase did this weird guy-handshake, leaving Tadase looking extremely confused afterward.

"Nice to see you, man!" Kukai continued. "This your girl?" He motioned to her.

Tadase looked over at her, as if noticing Amu for the first time and he nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, she is."

A part of her recoiled and wanted to cringe at the thought of being his 'girl'. But soon after she realized this, she chastised herself. Tadase wasn't_ that_ bad. He wasn't that bad looking, either. He had short blond hair with a thin ahoge. He had big, red-violet-almost mahogany colored eyes; and he was only about two inches taller than her. If that. He reminded her of a prince. Maybe that was why she recoiled from him. She didn't enjoy these types of self-righteous people.

"Well, have fun on your date." Kukai said happily. "I'd better get back to work." In an instant his voice soured and he walked off with a sigh.

Tadase moved to sit down across from her, having a cup of his own coffee in his hand. They sat in silence and she stared at his cup of coffee, zoning out.

_I wonder where Ikuto is... Is he alright? How is he doing? And most importantly, does he miss me? Like I miss him?_ No, she blinked. He couldn't possibly. He couldn't even touch her, afterall. So it's not like he could have any intimate feelings for her... They've only spoke to eachother... Became friends. That's it. But still... She felt that he had wiggled his way past her defenses and made home in her very soul. It's amazing what things you experience when you lose someone special to you. You never really know howgood, or how important something was until it was gone. Amu hated this feeling. Hated it! She wished Utau had never shown up; but she couldn't bring herself to hate him.

_Where is he...?_

"Amu..? Amu-chan?"

Her blinked a few times when she noticed a hand waving in front of her face.

"Tadase-kun!" Oh, she felt horrible.

"You were miles away, Amu-chan." He tilted his head, and looked at her with curiosity. "What's on your mind...?"

"Oh, no, no..." She waves her hands, psyching herself out a little. A blush stained her cheeks from the embarrassment. "I was just daydreaming, is all... Really, I don't even remember the details to it."

Tadase sat back in his seat and stared at her for a moment, before closing his mahogany colored eyes with a sigh. "Are you happy, Amu-chan...?"

"What?" Amu nodded. She was feeling alright. "Yes, I am. Today's a good day..."

"I mean... Are you happy with me?" He looked a little hurt.

This conversation already? She didn't want to have this conversation... Not yet. She couldn't bring herself to lie; yet she couldn't bring herself to speak the truth.

Bowing her head, she bit her lip and sighed. "Tadase-kun, I-"

_**~"I'm not strong enough to stay away. Can't run from you, I just run back to you."~**_

Her phone went off in her pocket, and she fumbled to grab it, holding up a finger to a now hopeful Tadase.

_**~"And it's killin' me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay. I'm so confused. So hard to choose, Between the pleasure and the pain."~**_

It was a restricted call. She never answered restricted calls... But her thumb slid across the screen, answering it without thinking.

Pressing the phone to her ear, she spoke hesitantly. "H...Hello?"

"Amu." A husky, cool voice greeted, senting a zap of electricity down her spine.

Surprised? You don't even know the half of it.

* * *

**Psyche: Well. Finally finished.**

**Ikuto: Well... This was a good chapter, too...**

**Amu: I got to hang out with Tadase!**

**Ikuto: *growls quietly* You're _dating_ Kiddy-king... How could you?!**

**Amu: :/ Well... I couldn't wait for you forever, you know...**

**Ikuto: /3**

**Psyche: :o Will Amu and Ikuto's relationship be repaired? Can it? R&R to find out.**

**Song: Not Strong Enough** by **Apocalyptica**


	11. First Glass Kiss

**(Psyche: I have a little more confidence over this story. So I suppose that I'll start posting more chapters, more often. :3**

**Ikuto: You SHOULD have been doing that from the start. -.-**

**Psyche: MUST you criticize me?!**

**Ikuto: Yes. Otherwise, you'd be a spoiled, not to mention /horrible/future author. I'm saving your career.**

**Psyche: ...**

*****_**I don't own this anime. I never, ever will. This is a fanfiction. Some of the characters probably will NOT act like their character, blah, blah, blah. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flaming is not. I hope you like this new one… I'm debating on whether or not it should be a short story or not... ENJOY!*)**_

* * *

_It was a restricted call. She never answered restricted calls... But her thumb slid across the screen, answering it without thinking._

_Pressing the phone to her ear, she spoke hesitantly. "H...Hello?"_

_"Amu." A husky, cool voice greeted, sending a zap of electricity down her spine._

"Amu."

Her heart stopped. She stared at the table blankly' it felt like her body wasn't there. She forgot Tadase's existence... He was probably hoping she'd tell Ikuto she'd 'call him back later'. That she was 'busy'.

As if hearing her thoughts, Ikuto spoke again, not waiting for her greeting.

"Three months can be a long time for a mortal... How are you fairing, Amu? Anything new going on?"

His voice sent shockwaves down her spine. The phone seemed nonexistent as well. It felt as if it were he, whispering in her ear. She imagined it silently, playing with the scene in her mind. She was completely out of it, it seemed.

"Amu, speak." The voice sounded sad, old, and very desperate. It hurt her heart, but she couldn't feel her body. She felt euphoric and she couldn't muster the strength to open her mouth to say anything. She just wanted to sit and hear him talk to her. She wanted to hear sweet words come from him. She wondered what she looked like to Tadase at this very moment. Did she look sad? Heartbreakingly desperate and more? How was he taking it? The thought of him registering that another man was on the other end of the line amused her.

"Amu, I'm begging you to speak. I want to hear you." Ikuto plead, but it also sounded like a smooth demand. She felt the need to obey his pleading.

She finally spoke, and once she did she came to her senses. And once she did _that,_ she wanted to slap herself. Three whole months, and the first sentence to come out of her mouth was:

"How did you get a phone...?"

There was silence and the longer the silence drew out, the longer Amu drowned in her self-hatred. She listened as the breathing on the other end of the line hitched and caught, and soon after that she heard soft, melodious laughter.

"Ha...Hahahahaaa~!"

...He was laughing!

A blush stained her cheeks and even though she heard an agitated sigh across the table from her, she was already lost in the world of Ikuto.

"Y-You're laughing at me?!" Her voice bordered on incredulity.

He only seemed to laugh harder.

"Ikuto..." She hedged.

He shut up. It almost made her upset. Was he going to make her beg to hear his voice as well? ...She smiled when he spoke again.

"Amu... I have to tell you something."

No. No, she didn't want to hear that he was staying longer. That he was going to be gone for more months and that she'd have to get over him. She bit down on her lip. She wanted more time!

"B-Before you do that, Ikuto... Tell me how and why you have a phone?" Her voice sounded pathetic. She could almost imagine her friends watching this conversation with disgust. This was totally out of character. _She'd_ been totally out of character ever since she met Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Is it his fault? Maybe... But she wasn't angry for having met him. She didn't regret a thing. In fact, she wanted _more_.

"Amu..." He sounded irritated with the subject change.

Did he want to hurry up and get the heart-breaking moment over with?

"I got the cellular device from a friend. To use to call you whenever need be." Ikuto continued.

He got the phone just so he could talk with her? She felt warm and tingly...

"Wait..."

She blinked.

"Cellular device?"

"Yeah." He said slowly, as if talking to an elder who had never heard of such things. "You know... The thing you're using right now." His voice grew to be condescending.

Amu happily drank his voice and criticisms all in. Savoring it.

"It's a cell-phone... That's what we call it now.… She shot back.

"Same difference." He retorted.

There was a pause and Amu imagined them staring each other down until one gave in. She lost.

"Alright, true, but-" She began.

"Amu, can you let me tell you what I need to tell you?" He sounded like he was frowning with disapproval.

"Ikuto, no, not yet!" She gripped her cooling cup of coffee, feeling desperate to keep him on the line.

"Amu... This is important." He said.

"Ikuto, don't tell me yet!" She panicked. She heard the screech of a chair gliding across the floor as Tadase pushed his seat back to stand.

"Amu-chan... I see that now is not the best time to hang out... You're busy..." He walked around the table silently.

He wasn't the only one silent either. Ikuto was so silent, she could barely tell that he was breathing. But she knew he was still there.

"Tadase-kun…" She looked up at Tadase, him towering over her with a small smile.

"Nevertheless, It was fun to see you, Amu-chan..." He leaned down and gave her a refined kiss on her cheek, standing straight before giving a small bow to his head. "I'll text you later." And with that said, he left.

Ikuto was still silent, and Amu started to worry. Her face was red because of the kiss, but she didn't make a big deal out of it. After all, they were dating. Whether she truly liked it or not, it was appropriate.

"Ikuto...?" She prodded anxiously.

"Who was he?" Ikuto's voice kind of scared her. Was it jealousy? No, it couldn't be. There was nothing he could have been jealous of. Anyway, did Faeries even feel human emotions? Other than sensing it from humans, of course.

"That was... H-Hotori Tadase… He's uh…-"

"Your beloved." Ikuto said simply. This time, his voice scared her more than anything. This time, there was nothing to be heard in his voice. She couldn't pinpoint any type of emotion. Not even happiness. More like... It was more as if he were only talking to her out of civility. Like the day they first met. His voice was rough and yet free of anything remotely human.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"What's wrong?"_

_"You're willingly holding out your hand. You're willing to touch me." He replied softly._

_"Isn't that what you wanted me to do?"_

_"About ten minutes ago, yeah.." He admitted. "But I like you, now."_

_***End Flashback***_

"He's not my beloved, Ikuto..." Not really, anyway.

"Then why did he kiss you?"

HUH?!

"H...He didn't kiss me, Ikuto! Anyway, how would you know that?!" She accused.

**_BERRRP...BERRRP...BERRRP..._**

She pulled the phone from her ear, a cold sweat breaking out over her hands as she stares at her phone.

***Call Ended: 00.43***

"He... He hung up on me..." She whispered. Her eyes filled with tears as she stuck her phone back into her pocket, staring numbly at her now completely cold coffee. "Why did he...?"

She heard a loud, obnoxious sound behind her; outside of one of the picture windows and she jumped up from her chair and spun around to see what/who it was. "What do you wa...!"

There he was. In all of his glory, he had his forehead pressed to the glass of the window, staring at her. His expression was cool and collected as his sapphire eyes skimmed over her, sending a thrill throughout her body.

Three months. Fuck. She'd forgotten how he had practically oozed Sex. Even through a wall, she could feel it. The pull towards him. She didn't fight it, though. Of course, she practically ran for the window. She wanted a hug. A hold. A kiss even! She wanted to squeeze the life out of him for leaving her behind! She wanted to-

She stopped dead in her tracks to the window, staring at the floor. She couldn't do any of those things... How silly she was, for even thinking them to begin with. She couldn't safely hug him without the fear of becoming an addict... She was even afraid to hug him if were to wear long sleeved shirts! Her cheek would accidentally touch his neck and it would all be over for her. Tears pooled up in her eyes once again, and she fought to keep them back. Crying was a useless human emotion. And at that moment, she didn't want to be human.

"Amu..." Ikuto's voice was muffled behind the window and she rubbed her eyes, dragging her chair over to the window, sitting down in front of it to look at him closely. "Are you alright, Amu?"

It seemed the Tadase conversation would be put off for another day. She wouldn't complain. The very thought brought her to smile again as she stared at Ikuto. His violin was strapped to his back, and he wore his tunic. Meaning no one saw him but her. Only her...

"Amu...?" His hand lifted and he tapped on the glass lightly, frowning.

Instinctively she reached up and pressed her hand against the glass. "Ikuto... W-Why are you here...?"

As if thinking nothing of it, he pressed his hand against the glass, directly over her hand. She could feel the heat of his hand emanating through the pane.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about... I'm allowed to return..."

Her heart stopped. "You..." She couldn't repeat what he said. Her mind and mouth wouldn't let her. But he seemed to understand, as he nodded.

"Indeed."

Still though... Ikuto didn't look happy...

"Ikuto, did you not want to come back-...?" Amu bit her tongue and forced her question to end right there. She was about to say: 'Did you not want to come back to me?' How embarrassing... There was nothing that intimate between them... There could never be.

But his eyes widened. "Of course I wanted to come back! You're my best friend, Hinamori Amu. My only friend. I've learned a lot while I was away... Both positive and negative lessons, but... I missed learning lessons from you the most."

He lifted his free hand and tapped her nose through the glass, and Amu realized that she had been leaning forward, her forehead and nose now pressed to the glass.

"Amu, I am glad to be back." He finished, but there seemed to be more to say.

"B-But...?" She prompted. She didn't know what to say to him after what he told her. Her heart and stomach were tingling with the overload of fluttery butterflies.

"We..." He bowed his head, silent for a moment. "I don't want you to die. I don't care for myself in this situation, but if we were to be caught together, I'm afraid the counsel will have their way with us. Punishment for being involved with a human is torture or even worse, death... And the punishment for a human knowing of our existence is simply torture."

She didn't want to know the answer to the question she was about to ask. But she felt she needed to. "What do they... do...? For torturing 'criminals'?" She air-quoted 'criminals'.

He sighed heavily. "Cruel things that would simply drive a human mad. Insane. The Unseelie court, as known as the Winter court enjoys using ice picks and ice for torture. Have you ever been stabbed after getting hypothermia? Not exactly pleasant... Anyway, the Seelie court, also known as the Summer court does the same. But with fire and stuff. I'm sure you get the picture. All tortures are all based on the court."

Weirdly... That didn't scare her as much as she feared it would. She tilted her head a little, staring at him. He stared back, blinking. "What?"

"You never told me what court you belonged in..." She murmured.

He sighed. "That would take more explaining than I think I should."

"Don't think."

He nodded and words flew out of his mouth. Guess he didn't need to think.

"The Seelie court is actually like Summer and Spring combined, with a twist of 'Evil'." His mouth screwed up at the last word, as if he didn't agree. "The Unseelie court is like Winter and Autumn combined, and are often considered to be more 'Evil'." Again, the screwed up mouth. It almost made Amu laugh.

"Okay, and...?" He wasn't really answering what she wanted him to.

He smirked. "The Summer Court typically represents what people see as the benevolent side of the Fae. The Fae of our court are generally considered to be more polite or well mannered," he chuckled. "Albeit, we are still very capable of cruelty. The Summer Court has free reign over summer solstice and spring equinox months, and are strongest during that time. Needless to say, the Fae of our court are frivolous, venereal, hot-headed and very, very sexual." He paused, and her face reddened. "We are the epitome of Summer."

"W-Wow..." What else could she say? But she was curious to know about Utau. She knew that she was Winter. SHe had that feeling. She also saw her 'magically' throw snow on the ground. The thought made her snicker. "Utau's a Winter Fae?"

Ikuto chuckled more and nodded. "The Winter Court typically represents what people see as the malevolent side of the Fae. The fae of that court seemingly frown upon humans-" he looked at her. "As I'm sure you already know. Anyway, they're more inclined to talk about their cruelty. They have no shame, really. This makes them look none other than evil. The Winter Court has free reign over winter solstice and autumn equinox months, and are strongest during that time, like I am during the Summer. By and by, the fae of that court are sensible, chilled, dark, and baleful. The full description of Hoshina Utau. My sister."

"Wow..." She repeated.

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "I'm boring you, aren't I? You silly girl, you can't honestly expect me to believe you enjoy hearing about this kind of stuff."

Amu shook her head. "It sounds interesting when you explain it.." More like, when he explains it, it sounds so sensual and awesome. Therefore, she likes his voice. "Feel free to talk as much as you want." She muttered, knowing he'd hear her.

"I wish I could... But I must leave..." He looked around, and she did the same. A cute bunny clock hung on the wall behind her and her eyes widened when she saw the time. "4:30?! HOW?!"

She heard laughter behind her, and she turned around to see him staring at her in amusement. "Time passes when you're enjoying yourself..."

"I've heard that so many times, it's a cliche'." She grinned.

He stared at her a long moment before holding up a finger, motioning her forward. His finger entranced her and she kept her eyes locked on it. It was strange, to actually think of his fingers as arousing. She blushed brightly yet didn't act to wrench her gaze away from them. He continued to motion her forward and soon enough her nose bumped against the window pane. "O-Ow!"

He snickered and shook his head. "Amu.. You're amazingly silly."

"Silly?! I am not silly!" She snapped, making him laugh.

There it was!

His smile!

It lit up her whole world, and she smiled along with him. His smile was contagious and so rare, she was dying to pull her phone out and snap a picture of him. Wait...

"Ikuto...?

He smiled, his laughter dying. "Yes, Amu?"

"If I took a picture of you, could I see you?"

...

He nearly keeled over clutching his side, his free hand pressed against the window for support. "Aahahahahahahahaahahahahaha! Hahaha! A-Amu... Hahaaa! I-I..." He couldn't even speak properly! She pouted, staring at him. She couldn't muster up any anger, because she wanted to laugh at how silly her question sounded herself.

Five minutes passed before he calmed down. Amu's heart was pounding hard in her chest. It seems his laugh had an effect on her. She was smiling so wide it hurt her cheeks. Bowing her head, she pulled out her phone, swiping her finger across the screen to unlock it. "I'll try it!"

As she clicked the Camera app, the air around her changed and she felt as if the room became stuffy and seductive. Familiar, invisible fingers grazed the back of her neck, shockwaves shooting down her spine. She gasped softly and looked up at the window, seeing Ikuto... In his Glamoury.

He looked up at her after raking his hand through his hair. He had the same expression he had last time. Awkward and irritated. "Just in case. Hurry up and take one."

She smiled wide and lifted her phone, and pressing it to the window for a clearer view of him. He wore the same outfit he wore last time, but since it was still daylight out, it looked different somehow. "Say cheese, Ikuto!"

He shifted his weight, his eyes trained on the camera itself, smirking.

That'll do.

She blushed, snapping the photo, pleased to pull back to see him there. On her screen. No, she was more than pleased. She almost felt like she could die happy now. It was as if she had proof that he was real. That he wouldn't just /disappear/. The stuffy, sensual mood she felt before in the room disappeared, and she knew Ikuto was back in his tunic. She looked up after putting her phone away to find him leaning against the window, his forehead pressed to it. His hand still pressed to the window, she leaned forward as well, covering his hand with hers, smiling at him.

He smiled back before motioning her closer.

How much closer could she get? She blushed furiously as she pressed her forehead on the glass; against his. "What is it?"

"Tadase."

Amu blinked. Oh... Oh no... Please, Kami! Please don't ruin this moment!

"W-What about him...?"

Ikuto smirked as they stared into each others' eyes. "I know he is courting you... I heard it in his voice. As well as yours when you tried to explain."

It was official... He was too damn perceptive.

"O-Oh..." What could she say to that?! She stared to the side guiltily.

"Amu."

She looked back up at him, and blinked. There was a fire burning in his eyes. A fire. A light of determination.

"I won't allow this."

She blinked again and swallowed. "Wh..." Where was he going with this?

"Amu, we can't touch each other... But we can find ways to... I know we can... Being away has shown me how important you are to me. We haven't known each other for very long, but you'd sparked my interest from the moment I saw you stumbling in the park."

"I-I wasn't stumbling...!" Her face was red.

"You were. And it was a beautiful sight, I assure you. I'm not sure how you feel about me. I am, after all, not really... Human. At all. And of course again, we can't touch. I can't change who I am... But I wan-"

"Ikuto, being in a together with someone doesn't just mean you have to touch the other. Intimacy isn't really needed..." It'd be nice to have, but... "I've been happy with you from the start! Each moment I've spent with you was amazing, and when you left... It was a depressing time for me..."

"Amu.." He stared at her for a moment, raising an eyebrow. "What you're saying is sweet... But you're getting off track."

There goes her blush, again.

"A-Anyway... Yeah. Touch isn't needed..."

"But it is a sense of showing the other that you care. If that's the case, I can't show you in that way. Because I do care, Amu. I'm willing to ruin it all for you. It's not smart of me... But I can't seem to stay away from you. And I will most definitely not stand by and watch you being courted by someone else." His voice was smooth, but cold.

"I can't just end it with Tadase... I do like him.. I can't just break his heart..."

"This is selfish of me, Amu, but listen. I plan to win you over. I plan to woo you so that it wouldn't matter to you whether Hotori grew upset if you left him." He said, as if convincing himself of that as well. "I've never done this before. All my life I've wooed women sexually. It's what I'm good at... But I will not woo you that way. I will not end your life by touching you, and I will find another way. I will." He nodded before looking back to her eyes, with a soft smile.

"This is your confession..." Amu whispered. "Are you confessing to me?"

"Amu..." The fire in his eyes softened, and his eyes were bluer than before. "I have the feeling what we have doesn't need a confession... Your feelings for me are so clear I can practically taste them. I am just returning those feelings."

They pressed their noses together; the thin, cool glass between them. Before she knew it she boldly pressed her lips against the glass and closed her eyes. After a moment, once she felt warmth emanating from the glass to her lips, she opened them to see him staring at her, his lips also pressed to the glass. She smiled and he gave her a playful wink.

Her first kiss. Her first Glass Kiss.

* * *

**Psyche: So...How was that?**

**Ikuto: How cute.**

**Amu: Super long.**

**Psyche: Not /super/ long. But most definitely longer than all of the others. I enjoyed writing this one. A lot of things inspired me today, and I wanted to post this as soon as possible.**

**Ikuto: R&R, minna.**

**AMu: Do us that kindness!**

**Psyche: PLEASE! ;O; **


	12. That damned Kiddy King!

**(Psyche: I-**

**Ikuto: No. ~**

**Psyche: ;o; Okay...**

**Amu: Don't you say another word.**

**Psyche: ...**

**Ikuto: Ryeoow~ ;P**

*****_**I don't own this anime. I never, ever will. This is a fanfiction. Some of the characters probably will NOT act like their character, blah, blah, blah. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flaming is not. I hope you like this new one… I'm debating on whether or not it should be a short story or not... ENJOY!*)**_

* * *

_**Ikuto's POV:**_

"AMUUUUUUU-CHAAAAAAAN~!" Yaya yelled unnecessarily loud, clinging to Amu's arm as the two walked to school. "Amu-chan~! You don't hang out with Yaya no more! Yaya's feelings are hurt!"

This child's language almost irked Ikuto to the extreme. But then again, he wasn't supposed to be snooping around with them anyway. But Amu's expression was what kept him around. He enjoyed how irritated she looked.

Amu reached and patted Yaya on the head. She looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Yaya! I really am! Please forgive me? I will play with you after scho-OW!" He stepped on her foot. "Ikuto, what the Hell?! OW!" He stomped on it this time.

He couldn't help himself the first time. She had promised _him_ this afternoon first. That means this 'Yaya' child has to wait her turn. And then she said his name, when clearly, to Yaya, he wasn't around. He was not in his Glamoury. That _deserved_ a foot stomping.

"Amu-Chan? What's wrong?!" Yaya yelled with exaggerated concern.

Amu was hissing in a breath, glaring at him with what looked like suppressed rage. Ikuto smirked with amusement.

"AMUUUU-CHAAAAAAN?!"

Ikuto folded his arms and pointed to the screeching child. "Best pay her attention."

Amu shot him another glare before looking at Yaya with a forced smile. "I... I'm alright, Yaya. Amu-Chan just tripped over a rock, is all."

"Who is Ee-koo-toe?" Yaya said with stressed pronunciation.

Ikuto rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe this human went to Amu's school. First off, she was half her size. And she still looked like a grade school-er, with her mid-length almond-colored hair ribboned into pigtails. Amu was tall, lithe and beautiful. Even if she was still short, clumsy, and a bit of a ditz. But why did this observation matter to him? After all, they were just humans. He may like Amu. A lot. But he couldn't forget that they were from two completely abstract worlds. He could not.

"Ikuto is... He is..." Amu fumbled for a moment before Ikuto facepalmed.

"AH!" Yaya snapped her fingers. "He's your imaginary friend!"

Amu blinked.

Ikuto blinked.

"Um, Yaya, I-" Amu started.

"Say yes." He commanded.

"-Hoooow did you know, Yaya?" She laughed nervously.

Yaya may be child-like, but Amu was slow when it came to lying. Ikuto desperately wished he could. When he was just centuries old, he used to pretend to receive awards for being the most amazing liar of that particular century.

"I have an imaginary friend of my own!" Yaya exclaimed with unconfined excitement. "OH! I have the best idea yet! Our imaginary friends should meet each other!"

"Nn..." Amu looked pained.

Ikuto almost laughed. "She's cute." He commented.

Amu frowned for a moment before smiling. "Alright, Yaya. I'll play along! Ikuto would love to meet new people. I'll even have him dress up!"

Ikuto blinked. She wasn't serious, was she?

"YAY! After school, then, Amu-Chan?"

Amu nodded, and Ikuto started to feel worse. "Yes. After school, Yaya."

Ikuto sighed. So much for alone time. Not that they would do much other than talk, anyway.

**[-Later-]**

The teacher spoke too much. The teacher spoke so much, Ikuto felt as though he wanted to saw his own ears off. He would do it too. If it weren't for the action being too extreme for this circumstance.

"It was conjectured by Gauss that the number of primes up to any point X was less than a certain smooth, easily calculated function of X. This conjecture was supported by extensive numerical evidence. However, in 1914, Littlewood proved that, in fact, the relation becomes false for an infinite sequence of large X's. Let's take a look at Littlewood's reasoning."

The class groaned, staring down into their books without really seeing them. Ikuto never liked crowded areas. Since he was Fae, he could sense human emotions. Like an empath. And right then, he was overwhelmed with lethargy and boredom. The only true emotion that shone through the crowd of sleepiness, was Amu's; who felt emotionally disturbed. Her emotions were all over the place. Today might not be her day.

Ikuto sat on the teacher's desk. The only person to notice this was Amu, who occasionally looked up from her book to glare daggers at him. And as usual, Ikuto returned her lacking affectionate stare with a smirk.

"Did any of you have any questions about the application of Littlewood's reasoning in problem 6?" The rusty-colored haired teacher asked with honest and hopeful eyes. His glasses glinting under the fluorescent light.

The class remained ignorantly silent, and Ikuto observed as the excitement in the teachers eyes slowly died. "No one?" He pushed his glasses back up his nose with a small disappointed sigh.

Maybe it was from pity but Ikuto soon ended up sitting in the far back of the class, materializing in a seat. He went unnoticed. Except by one. Who was wide eyed.

Ikuto used his Glamoury, and raised his hand. "I have a question, Nikaidou-Sensei."

Ikuto felt at peace with the excitement that he could see glowing in the teacher's eyes once again. "Yes, of course! Please do ask!"

"Why is it that Littlewood believes that an individual can expect to experience miracles at the rate of about one per month...? Why not more than once a month?"

Nikaidou-Sensei looked pleased and he cleared his throat. "Well, Mr..." The teacher squinted at him. "Who are you?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Transfer student."

"Can't say that I've heard of your appearance! In any case, I wish you a good welcome."

"Thank you." Ikuto said smoothly, appreciating the perks of being in a large college class.

"AH! The question!" Nikaidou-Sensei remembered. "Well, Tsukiyomi-San. Littlewood defines a miracle as an exceptional event of special significance occurring at a frequency of one in a million. He assumes that during the hours in which a human is awake and alert, a human will see or hear one "event" per second, which may be either exceptional or unexceptional. Additionally, Littlewood supposes that a human is alert for about eight hours per day. As a result a human will in 35 days have experienced under these suppositions about one million events. Accepting this definition of a miracle, one can expect to observe one miraculous event for every 35 days' time, on average – and therefore, according to this reasoning, seemingly miraculous events are actually commonplace."

"I see. I understand now. Thank you." Ikuto murmured.

Nikaidou-Sensei looked beyond pleased, and after welcoming him, continued further with his lesson. More energetic than before.

After class, Ikuto stood from his seat with a shit eating grin, watching Amu fumble with gathering her stuff before turning and smoothly walking out of the room. He could sense her burning incredulity, and he was in no hurry, like she, to talk with her.

_**Amu's POV:**_

Amu stomped after the room, irritation poking at her as she looked for Ikuto. She couldn't _believe_ he would do something like that! He was supposed to remain incognito! For him to draw attention to himself, when she was sure that he was supposed to stay away from her neighborhood bugged her more than anything. What if someone non-human, found him and took him away again? He needed to be more careful! Just thinking about it made her anger spike to the extreme.

"Hey, Amu." A polite voice came from her right side and she turned her head to see whom it was.

"Ye- Oh, good morning Tadase." She said with a smile.

"Ohayou, Hinamori-chan." Tadase returned her smile, looking fairly at ease. "How was class?"

"It was..." She paused, fumbling for words that didn't involve Ikuto. "A bit boring."

"I'm not sure about that," he said with a soft laugh. "Mr. Nikaidou knows how to make things sound interesting enough."

They both turned the corner, and Amu nodded with a shrug. "I guess so. But it was still boring." She flipped her hair with an unimpressed sigh.

Tadase gave her a warm look that made Amu feel guilty. Why did she feel guilty? It's not like she was cheating. Was she? Bother her and Ikuto didn't do anything.. Even their first kiss had limitations. Was it the thought that she was trying to get closer to Ikuto is what made her feel like she was cheating? Did that even count as cheating?

Suddenly, the word filled her mind. 'Cheater, cheater, cheater.' She started to feel even more guilty and she could barely continue her conversation with her own boyfriend.

"Amu, are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

Tadase noticed, of course. He always notices things that are wrong with her. That was the difference between Ikuto and Tadase. Tadase tended to her emotions, whilst Ikuto savored them, occasionally comforting her. She liked to believe it was merely because Ikuto wasn't human, and therefore didn't know how to comfort a human.

And yet, Amu was drawn more to Ikuto than to Tadase. Was it because Ikuto wasn't of this world? Was the reason behind her infatuation with him because he was forbidden to her? She didn't know.

"Hinamori-chan?" Tadase asked again; taking her hand in his as he stopped walking.

"Hmm?" She snapped out of her reverie and gave him a lazy blink. "What is it?"

"You were miles away..." He murmured.

She blushed.

"No, I just... I was just thinking, that's all."

"Are you sure? You know, if you need someone to talk to, I am here." He patted her arm and Amu suddenly felt as if a bucket of ice was poured down her spine. Looking behind her, she saw Ikuto leaning against the wall in his Glamoury. He didn't look happy.

Amu focused her attention back to Tadase and smiled. "Thank you so much, Tadase-kun.. It really means a lot to me." She boldly threw her arms around him, smiling as she squeezed him with genuine gratefulness.

Tadase held her before breaking away, lifting her chin and smiling at her. "No need to thank me, Hinamori-san. Don't thank me." He closed his eyes and Amu internally panicked, knowing exactly what he wanted. She mumbled under her breath for a moment before closing her eyes in embarrassment as Tadase brought his face closer to hers. Would Ikuto get jealous? Is he a violent jealous person? No one would ever know. Unless... She inched closer to Tadase's lips.

_**Drrrrrrrr!**_

Amu felt a gloved hand grip the back of her shirt and forcibly pull her away. She looked over, already knowing who it was. "I-Ikuto, what's the matter?" She knew exactly what was wrong, but she wouldn't mind hearing it from him.

Tadase looked very agitated with the rude interruption. "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

Ikuto's voice was cold and merciless. "No public displays of affection. It's horrid to watch, so refrain from doing it, if you will."

Tadase's cheeks grew red and his brows furrowed as he practically barreled towards Ikuto, stopping when they were practically chest to chest, neither backing down, neither showing any signs of weakness in front of the other. Tadase's teeth clenched and he looked as if he wanted to do some harm.

"Tadase..." Amu said, a small quiver in her voice. "We're on school grounds, remember? You can't risk getting into trouble.."

Amu glanced at Ikuto, and like Tadase, he did not seem to care for the other. Amu assumed neither did he want to touch him lest his curse affects Tadase. She also assumed Ikuto's toxin affected both genders.

"Ikuto... You too." She said simply.

_**Ikuto's POV:**_

Ikuto made a small objective noise, practically burning holes into Tadase's face. Why should he care if he touched this annoying mortal? This mortal that carried himself as if he were a king. A king half the size of himself. Of course, he wouldn't touch him for the pure intention of getting pleasure from the fair haired boy. He'd touch him, and leave him to suffer. He would rip away this guy's dignity, make him fall to his knees and beg for his touch, and he would enjoy every moment of it. He wouldn't allow Utau to 'save' him and shove him in her closet. He would watch this mortal wither away and die of his obscene lust. The thoughts almost made him reach out and touch him.

But then there was another interruption. And it wasn't Amu or the Kiddy King. It was another useless mortal. Who also carried themselves high with authority.

"Alright kids, break it up. Enough fooling around, it'd be wise to go to class. You didn't pay to slack." The man said. His face was worn and stern. Oh, the stresses of being around rebels. Was this a college? Or a high school? Ikuto forgot.

When he looked back, Kiddy King was backing away, his glare still strong, and still un-affecting. Ikuto noticed the fair haired boy's glance towards Amu, and how it softened; and Ikuto grew insanely frustrated before turning and walking off himself. He knew many things in the time he's existed. But only one of those things were important to him. He needed to obtain Amu for himself.

* * *

**Psyche: So, I'm not fond of this chapter. I know, it's not the best, but I was eager to update, and I wanted to do a school scene involving Ikuto. The point of views were changed more than I would have liked in this one, and none of them lasted as long. All in all, I'm fairly disappointed in it, and I promise you a better update very soon. So stick with me, things will get better. Also, I may have an unexpected scene next chapter. Look forward to it. ^^ Please R&R. To be honest, the last two updates I received kinda forced me to sit down and update. So thank you for keeping hope in the story that I haven't updated in months. You're truly appreciated. Arigato minna!**


End file.
